Broken Rules
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: Set after Captured Again.. Rejoin the gang
1. Welcome to the family

_(Flashback)_

_It was a year and a half after the events of "Captured again". Humphrey was shown walking back and forth in nervously anxious cycles, screams were heard every now and then, from within his and Kate's den._

_At one point Connor and Mandy ran over, "What's wrong, why is Kate screaming, or something?" Mandy asked, out of breath. "Kate is giving birth" Humphrey told them" Well great cow napping, binnacle snapping, masterpiece of god!" Connor cried in shock. "What?" the other two said confused of what he said. "What?" Connor asked. "Anyway, I'm just waiting till someone says I can see" Humphrey said. "I'm sure it'll be fine, darling" Mandy assured him. Humphrey didn't respond. _

_A while has passed, and things have become super quite. Humphrey continued traveling in his nervous cycles, Mandy soon gave up, on trying to calm him down, and just sat next to her boyfriend, who was getting tired, because the night was becoming late,_

_Connor yawned, shortly after Mandy sat next to him._

* * *

><p><em>MUCH LATER!<em>

* * *

><p><em>It was pretty late, at this point. Connor ended up gentally sleeping on Mandy, who of course, didn't seem to be bothered by it, see even found it cute, so she smiled. <em>

_Mandy and Humphrey however where to anxious to get some sleep, so they remained fully awake._

* * *

><p><em>LATER AGAIN!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Eventually Eve came over. <em>

_"Sweetie, wake up" Mandy said, softly shaking Connor, _

_"Huh, what" Connor said sleepishly, then saw Eve, and shook out of his tiredness, at least for now._

_Eve said Humphrey was free to go in, she said Connor and Mandy, where free to check it out also._

* * *

><p><em>The three of them saw Kate, <em>

_"Hi Humphrey, (turns to the other two) hi guys" Kate greeted them._

_ The Connor __and Mandy smiled to her. _

_As did Humphrey._

_"So… How'd it go?" Humphrey asked nervously. "See for yourself" Kate said, pointing towards two small puppies. "Awe" Connor said, as he and Mandy saw them also._

_One of the puppies, had a mix of Kate's and Humphrey's fur, striping him like a tiger. "What should we call this one?" Kate said. "Is it a boy?" Humphrey asked. "Yep" Kate replied. "What about Tiller… You know, like my brother" Mandy suggested. "I'm not sure about that one" Kate admitted. "Brian?" Humphrey suggested. Kate shook her head "Not that either" she said. Everyone thought for a bit, trying to get a name. "Matt, I think we should call him Matt" Kate said finally. The other three quickly liked the idea. _

"_What about her?" Kate said, said pointing to the other puppy. Most of her body was covered in Humphrey's gray fur, except her tail, witch had her mother's blond fur. _

_Humphrey and Kate agreed on Linda. Kate asked if Connor and Mandy liked the name. _

"_I'm not sure" Connor started. "I like it" Mandy said. "Ya, me too" Connor quickly lied. "Linda it is then" Kate said smiling. _

"_Must be great having a family… I never had any, that I remember" Connor said sadly. "You can join ours" Kate insisted. "Really?" Connor asked excited. "Ya… Humphrey and I agreed, that after everything you've done, you disserve to be their second uncle, next to Garth" Kate said. "Sweet" Connor said super happy, almost needing to hide a tear. "Mandy, you can join too, if you're like" Kate said. _

_"Why… Not that I'm not flattered, but, I haven't completely done anything for you" Mandy said. _

_"Ya, well, it wouldn't feel right other wise" Kate admitted. _

_Mandy smiled. _

_(Flashback over)._


	2. Dark forest

"And that's the story of how you two were born" Humphrey said, revealing, that the flashback was from a story he was telling Matt and Linda, who are nearly teenagers now.

"I always love that one" Linda said happily.

Matt however was less enthusiastic, and responded with groan.

* * *

><p><strong>(Matt's POV):<strong>

I was never much for stories, partially since I heard this practical one hundreds of times. Linda would always ask dad, to tell it to her every time he's watching us while mom and them were hunting, just like they are now.

"When's mom, and them coming?" I asked. "Soon, son, just be patient" Dad replied.

I let out a big sigh.

* * *

><p>LATER!<p>

* * *

><p>Mom eventually returned, with Uncle Connor and Uncle Garth.<p>

Aunt Mandy rarely goes with the other three, often referring watch me and Linda with my our dad, but she seemed to have gone with today.

My sister and I followed dad, over to greet everyone. "Anything interesting happen?" Mom asked us. "Dad told us the tail of how we were born" Linda replied. "Again?" Uncle Connor said abit surprised. "Linda can't get enough of it" Dad replied. "As for Matt… I could tell he was bored, he never likes stories, and they're not exciting to him" Dad continued. "Must get it from us" Uncle Connor said, referring to himself and my father. "Won't be the only thing" Aunt Mandy said giggling.

It's true, most of my personality is based on the ones of my father and my Uncle Connor. I tend to be the funnier one, out of my friends, and I sometimes try pulling pranks on people. This is one of most likely reasons, why my relationship with both of them, is often more buddy like.

However, I am short of a trouble maker also.

As for Uncle Garth… Well, I hardly see him, because he and Aunt Lilly are usually down leading the Eastern pack, so I'm still trying to guess, if I completely 'like' him.

Anyway.

While everyone else continued talking, I sort of dozed off, and ended up looking at distance.

Jasper was so beautiful to look at.

"Nice, huh" Said a sudden voice witch made jump a tiny bit. I looked over, it was Uncle Connor, he must have noticed I was day dreaming, and came over to check on me.

"Ya" I replied.

He giggled, as he noticed I was trying to catch my breath, a bit.

For a while things where quite between us two, as we both watched the distance.

At one point my eyes noticed something interesting. A large, dark, forest, near the far area, of what we could see from here. "Hey, look at that" I said to Uncle Connor. "At what?" he asked, completely unaware of what I was referring towards. I pointed towards the forest. It took him awhile, but he eventually saw it, the large dark forest… Well, the only areas of it viewable, under the approaching fog.

"Hey, what are you two looking at?" Mom asked, as she and dad came over.

"Your son was just showing me the dark forest back there, you know, the one I took you guys through to get to here in Jasper" Uncle Connor told them. "Yes, he seems really focused on it, lately" Dad replied. Mom nodded in agreement.

"Why is it every time I ask for one of you guys to take me in, just to see it, you always say no" I asked. "Because it's dangerous in there" Mom answered, witch was her same answer, everytime. "But you say that everytime" I complained. "Because it is" mom said crossly. "Your mother's right kiddo, there are humans, bears, all kinds of things in there" Uncle Connor added. "That's right, plus it's a big forest, anything could happen in there" mom said sternly. "Not even a little peak?" I asked. "No" Mom and Uncle Connor both said sternly. "Please" I bagged.

"Come on Matt, lesson to your mom and Uncle, they're both very smart" Dad told me. "Thank you" the other two both said. "No mention it" dad replied.

"Well, I think we made ourselves clear, come on boys" Mom said, motioning for Dad and Uncle Connor to follow her.

I watched them leave.

'WHY ARE THE GROWN UPS ALWAYS LIKE THIS!' I angrily screamed in my head. I looked at the forest again. 'I don't care what they say anymore, I will find a way in there… Soon' I thought.

"Matt"

I looked over and saw Linda has came over. "Everyone is heading to dinner now, you coming?" She asked. "Yes, of coarse I'm coming" I said.

With that I followed her to the others.


	3. Sneaking out

**(Matt's POV):**

* * *

><p>ALMOST A FEW HOURS LATER!<p>

* * *

><p>We were all eating and enjoying the caribou's, that mom and them had brought for us.<p>

I was still a bit pissed off about nobody allowing me in that bloody forest.

Not saying I'm mad at, or serprised about, Mom and Dad simply acting the way parents probably should. Being over protective and all that.

This isn't first time Uncle Connor has also been so over protective of me, as well.

I mean, for as long as I could remember, he always seems to treat me as if I were his own child.

I'm not sure rather it's because we spend so much time together and we've been good friends for a long time, or if it's just how he is.

What ever the reason, Aunt Mandy often the seems thr same way towards Linda. In fact, me and Aunt Mandy don't usually know each other all to well, most times.

But again, why is that forest so forbidden. Why are all the grown ups forbidding me to enter. I understand the dangers of it. But can you blame me for having curiosity.

I mean I never, ever, been outside Jasper, and I want to see what the outside world is like, at least, once.

Mom and Dad, been to the outside world, twice.

It's how they met Uncle Connor, who at the time was one of those so called, lone wolves, I heard stories about. They also met Aunt Mandy down there, who I believe was part of a small pack there, I believe the pack leader was her brother, I think his name was Tiller.

Aunt Mandy never says much about Tiller, in fact, I only heard about him, from Mom and Dad.

However. Not all of them saw the outside world.

As far as I know, Aunt Lilly and Uncle Garth have never been outside of Jasper, then again, I never asked.

Again, I hardly see them anymore.

Slowly I shook out of my thoughts, and continued eating. I still had lots of Caribou left. I took a large bite, and after a fair amount of chewing, I eventually swallowed the large piece I had in my mouth.

* * *

><p>MUCH LATER!<p>

* * *

><p>It was late at night. While my family was now sleeping peacefully. I remained fully awake. My thoughts were focused on that damn forest, and I couldn't take it anymore.<p>

'Ok, that's it' I thought.

I picked myself up, and slowly started sneaking out. But on the way, I felt someone's paw lightly grab my tail. I looked over, to see Linda, was also fully awake. And quickly picked herself up, after I spotted her.

"Heading to the forest are we" she whispered, with a evil smile. I was surprised. I mean how the hell would see even… You know what, who cares.

"Don't try to stop me" I whispered sternly, and got myself ready for possibly needed run.

Linda quietly giggled. "I'm not going to stop you" She whispered. "What?" I whispered with a surprised voice. "I'm coming with you, I'm ready to see the outside world as well" Linda whispered. I was surprised of this, because Linda is normally the good one, not the trouble maker like I am. But I was still convinced she was serious about it, and said she was free to come.

And so we quickly sneak out.

* * *

><p>We also sneaked past Uncle Connor's and Aunt Mandy's den, witch was always next to ours.<p>

"What made you decide on something like this?" I asked Linda. "Well, same as you I guess, I was tired of not being allowed into places like this, so I was waiting for a good moment to start going there myself" Linda replied.

After a large amount of walking my sister and I finally approached the forest. Though it was hard to see, because the large dark forest was hidden under the night sky. But I still saw all I needed to see, very clearly.

The trees were huge, like possibly 100 feet, easy. And it was pitch black inside. In fact it looked kind of… Scary.

"I'm not sure about this anymore" I admitted. Linda looked at me. "But, why not?" She asked. "I don't know" I said, feeling somewhat shameful. Linda put here arm around me. "We're be the for each other, I'll comfort you, and you can do the same for me" she said. "Ya" I said feeling more confident.

"We're work as a team" Linda said. "Ya, a team, and, we can protect each other from dangers" I said. "That's right, I'll scratch your back, and your scratch mine" Linda said.

I froze, and began stuttering, as I tired figuring out what the hell she could of meant by that.

"Forget it, can we just go before someone sees us?" Linda asked. I nodded in agreement.

"Running start?"

"You bet"

And with that, we literary ran straight into it. And we quickly disappeared into the pitch black darkness inside the big forest.


	4. There gone

**(Connor's POV):**

* * *

><p>It was morning time, me and Mandy were sleeping closely together, as we often do. But I wasn't completely asleep anymore, I was just resting my eyes, while I'm pretty sure Mandy was still off dreaming.<p>

At one point I peaked an eye open to check on her.

Mandy is always so beautiful, no matter what she dose. So I wasn't surprised, that while she was sleeping, she looked as much, beauitful, as she did peaceful.

So in order to keep her like that, I closed my eyes again.

However.

After a long while, suddenly someone cried out my name, it was a female, with the sound of fear in her voicem and she suddenly started shaking me.

Startled by what suddenly happened, I heard myself release a scream.

Witch made Mandy instantly wake up, and also scream.

I looked at who the woman was.

"Jesus, Kate, don't scare me like that"

"BUT MATT AND LINDA ARE GONE!"

"WHAT!?"

"Yes, Humphrey and I checked the entire area fifteen times already, but we can't find them, THERE FUCKIN GONE!"

Suddenly Kate broke down in tears.

Knowing I had to do something to support my close friend, I picked myself up, and allowed her to cry onto me, because it seemed like the best thing I could do so far. Poor Kate was crying quite strongly. "It's alright, it's alright" I kept softly repeating towards her, and I was rubbing her back in a comforting way.

I looked over at Mandy, who as I would have suspected, was watching with a surprised look on her face.

We saw Humphrey come over with an sad look on his face. "Still couldn't find them?" Mandy asked. "No" Humphrey said teary voiced, but he still seemed less likely to break down like poor Kate is doing.

Man, Matt and Linda gone. This has seriously never happened before. Even for Matt, who is always crazing trouble, but he's never, ever, done this. Why DID this happen. It's becoming kind of confusing.

"Okay, you can let me go now, I'm done" I suddenly heard Kate say. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yes" she replied. So I released my arms, and she ended up giving my cheek a quick kiss, before she moved next to Humphrey, who must of came over while I was lost in thought or whatever.

Mandy stepped a few feet closer to me.

"What should we do?" Humphrey asked. "We should probably start by telling Kate's parents" I suggested. The others agreed.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Matt's POV):<strong>

* * *

><p>The forest was a lot less scary joining the day.<p>

But Linda and I have still been walking for a long time now.

I'm not even sure where it was we were going. But that didn't seem to stop us.

Linda and I stayed really close together a lot of the time. As we continued walking.

"How far, do you suppose we are?" I asked Linda. "No idea" she admitted.

Eventually we spotted, some sort of long path, and feeling like we had nothing to lose, we followed it.


	5. On the trail

Mandy volunteered to go inform Winston and Eve, while the other three continued there search for Matt and Linda.

It didn't take Mandy long to reach Winston's and Eve's den.

* * *

><p><strong>(Winston's POV):<strong>

* * *

><p>The morning was still kind of early.<p>

Me and eve were still fast asleep.

At one point I'm pretty sure I heard someone run inside of the den, but I ignored it.

But shortly after I suddenly felt myself getting shaked. "Not now Humphrey" I heard myself say. Because I pretty much guessed it was him, it usually was, he's bugged me like this quite a few times before. And I don't fully know why.

"I'm not Humphrey" said a soft toned female's voice. Witch surprised me a little.

I opened my eyes, to see who it was. It was Mandy. That sweet hearted X, Southern wolf that recently joined the pack.

"Wow, Mandy, you sure are the last person I expected" I said.

She giggled at this. "I could visit you more often if you're like, ser" she replied with a smile.

I picked myself up.

"It's alright" I said while stretching. "Unless you want to, of coarse" I added.

"I'll think about it, ser" she said still smiling. "Call me Winston" I replied. She nodded.

At this point, Eve also woken up. "Oh, hello Mandy" she said, also seeming serprised it was her, instead of all other, more recent visitors. Like Humphrey, or are daughters, and sometimes Garth.

"Hello" Mandy replied, with a smile to Eve.

Eve quickly got up, and approached the two of us. "Is there something you from us, dear?" Eve asked Mandy, in a polite type of way.

I giggled to myself, about the fact that Eve asked, what I was pretty much about to ask, myself.

"Yes, there is" Mandy said, probably turning more serious if she had to.

"What is it?" Eve and I both asked at the same time.

"It's Matt and Linda, THERE GONE!" Mandy cried.

"WHAT!" Eve and I both cried out in shock.

"Yes apparently your daughter and her husband, can't find them anywhere, and, well, I was told to get you guys" Mandy told us.

"Hope they weren't kidnapped" Eve said.

"If they were, I would find the low life responsible, and I'll swing my paw so hard on his or her head, that he or she will end up dead from decapitation" Eve continued, as she started growling.

Thinking about it, I don't think Mandy ever heard one of Eve's death threats, and I was somewhat curious to see her reaction. Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped a little.

"Dose, she, usually say stuff like that?" Mandy asked me.

"Pretty much" I said giggling abit.

"No, ma'am, fortunately there not kidnapped… At least, we hope not" Mandy told Eve.

Eve nodded.

Suddenly Humphrey ran over. "Mandy, I think we found were they have gone, follow me, oh and… You may as well should bring Winston and Eve" He told her.

Mandy quickly motioned for me and Eve to join her as she prepared to follow Humphrey.

* * *

><p>Humphrey let us basically back to the house of his and Kate's.<p>

Still next to it was Connor's den, witch was considered Mandy's den also, because they share. Not that they mind.

The dens were still somewhat of a distance away, because we stopped near the entrance of that large dark forest, that covers most of Jasper.

Kate gave me and Eve a quick smile and wave, so did Connor who was beside her.

"Kate, sweetie, are absolutely, one hundred percent, sure of this?" I heard Connor quietly ask Kate. "Positive, there scents are still very strong, from here" Kate replied, sounding convinced with herself.

"Would someone please say, what the hell is going on!" Mandy and I both cried out.

Humphrey was the one to answer. "Well, Kate is convinced that Matt sneaked into the forest we're infront, even though she and Connor clearly told him not to, and he most likely dragged Linda along also" Humphrey told us.

"So, wait, dose that mean you guys are going in there as well?" I asked.

"Afraid so, but fortunately Connor here, probably knows most of what's in there, so he'll help us" Kate said.

"Okay… But Humphrey, you better take care of my daughter" I said sternly at Humphrey. "Yes ser" Humphrey said, moving next to her. And at that she and Humphrey went on in.

Connor was about to go to, but noticed Mandy hasn't moved yet. He approached her. "Come on Mandy, they're going to need us in there" he told her. "Okay" Mandy said before sighing.

"Be careful in there you guys" I told them. They both nodded before running in to catch up with Kate and Humphrey.

* * *

><p>MUCH LATER!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV):<strong>

* * *

><p>The four of them eventually approached the start of that long path Matt and Linda started following, possibly a few days ago.<p>

"Were getting close, they have defiantly been here" Kate said, sniffing for her children's scents.

"Oh shit Kate, this is the same path, I took you and Humphrey though, to get to Jasper" Connor said in worry.

"So?" Humphrey asked.

"SO!... The Kodiak pack hasn't directly left the area" Connor replied nervously. Kate got scared, as she asked.

"Connor, you don't think there dead do you?"

"By now, there most likely a pile of dryed up bones"

"WHAT!"

"I'm kidding Kate, they're smart kids, I'm sure they will be making ways around them, Kodiaks"

"WE HAVE TO FOLLOW THE TRAIL! I MUST SEE MY BABIES!" Kate cried. The others nodded. And the bunch of them, started down the trail.


	6. Tiller

**(Matt's POV):**

* * *

><p>We've been following that path, for possibly a few days.<p>

It was around this particular time, things started becoming a bit more dangerous.

It's been several times now, we had to jump into bushes to avoid being spotted, by that bear pack, and sometimes even humans.

Fortunately we haven't been spotted by either of the threats, yet.

And we honestly, try everything we can, to avoid having jinks to something like this.

And yet we still don't even know where we are supposed to be going.

But after a few hours the luck reached a end, as it seemed.

We were spotted, by one of the bears.

It was injured, witch slowed it down. And we out run it, but it was not fully far behind. Unfortunately we ran to a dead end, and, well, I knew we were done for.

The bear came over. Growling at us for a while. Before getting ready to run.

Poor Linda was whimpering.

As the bear ran over. I had no idea what the hell was going on in my head. It was all happening to quickly.

The bear continued running at us. But suddenly a dark gray figure leaped on it. Appearing as blur.

Linda released a quick scream, as the bear was leaped on and killed.

The figure stood up. It was a large wolf.

It looked at us, revealing its green eyes. Before walking over. I wasn't sure if he wanted to do us harm or not. But he 'did' save us, witch, well, still should count as something, shouldn't it.

As it got closer I noticed his messy, unwashed, fur.

"You okay, little ones?" the wolf asked. Linda and I both nodded nervously. The wolf giggled. "Don't be scared, I'm not going to harm you, I promise" the wolf insured us.

I released a sigh of relief.

"My name is Tiller" The wolf said.

"I'm Linda, and this my brother Matt" Linda told him. Tiller seemed to have been eyeing my unique, colour mixed, fur. "I'm surprised nobody called him Stripes" Tiller said with a grin. "Me too sometimes" I admitted.

Suddenly, something came to me.

"Wait, do you happen to be Mandy's brother?" I asked. "Ya, but how do you know… Wait, you don't happen to be related to that cute little couple, Kate and Humphrey, I think there names were?" Tiller asked. "Of coarse we are related to them, they're our parents" I replied. "Oh my, what the hell, are you kids doing, all the way, here!" Tiller cried. "We… We wanted to see the outside world" I said, looking down.

Tiller sighed

"I suppose you sneaked out didn't you?" Tiller asked. Linda and I nodded. "Oh boy… I suppose the others are looking for you by now" Tiller said. "Probably" Linda said quietly.

Tiller looked around. "Well, I can't really leave you kids alone, in a dangerous place like this, better bring you to the group of wolves I lead" Tiller said.

And so Tiller motioned for us to follow him.


	7. Finding the parents

**(Matt's POV):**

* * *

><p>Tiller started by leading us down to the remainder of the trail. Witch wasn't very far at this point.<p>

We then seemed to have approached out of the forest, and into some sort large deserted area. Witch is where we saw a small pack of wolves. All other wolves except Tiller were completely black. Like Aunt Mandy, but they were all male, didn't seem to be any girls here. There was only half a dozen wolves. But they seemed to be making good uses of the area. Other then not being able to wash there furs.

Tiller called them over. So they gathered around. "Is about the cubs you seemed to have brought over" One of them asked. Tiller nodded.

"You guys remember Kate and Humphrey, right?" Tiller asked.

"You mean the ones that the lone wolf from here, found, and brought to Jasper" asked the same other member.

"Yes, Luca, those were the ones I meant… Anyway, these cubs are apparently, their's" Tiller replied. "Then why the hell do YOU have them?" Asked another member.

"Because Hal, I 'found' them, lurking around, nearly got themselves killed by a Kodiaks, and I had to save them, and now keep them somewhere safe" Tiller told his pack. "So you accomplished something other then failing to find 'proper' food, such as Caribou or Deer, for us" Luca's mocked. "Don't be a dick" Tiller groaned at him.

Anyway, I may need you and Hal, to see if you can find there parents" Tiller told Lucas. They nodded. And off they went.

Tiller turned towards me and Linda. "I understand this is probably all pretty nerve acting, be surrounded by strangers and all that, but..." He started, but I ended up saying, it was alright, before he finished his sentence.

He nodded.

"So, uhhhh… You guys now my sister, eh?" He asked.

"Yap, Mom and Dad, put her and Connor and as part of our family after we were born, we consider them one of our Aunt and Uncls" Linda told them.

"Ohh, I see" Tiller said, smiling as he probably felt happy for her.

"But, why her… Not that see wouldn't disserve it, but she hasn't done anything, compared to what Connor must have done, for your parents" Tiller said.

"Mom said, Mandy felt the same, but was offered it anyway" I added. "Ohh" Tiller said.

"Has she ever mentioned me?" Tiller asked. "Hardly ever" Linda admitted. "Probably thinks she'll never see me again" Tiller thought out load.

* * *

><p><strong>(Luca's POV):<strong>

* * *

><p>Hal and I have been searching the forest, for what must have been a couple hours now.<p>

At this point we were giving up, and getting tired. But then we saw them. Kate and Humphrey were following long path in the forest here, sniffing around constantly.

They weren't alone, two other's were with them… Oh my god, it was Mandy, she was one of the wolves with Kate and Humphrey. The other was even that lone wolf, Connor.

Man, talk about small world.

Suddenly I had an idea, of a way to serprise them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kate's POV):<strong>

* * *

><p>At one point, we heard movement a few feet ahead. Humphrey checked ahead. But a black figure leaped on him.<p>

Connor growled, at the possible threat. And then he ran over and leaped on the black figure, witch at this point, was revealed as a black wolf.

But suddenly Connor gasped after seeing who it was. "LOCAS!" He cried. "Nice to see you too, though guy" The wolf called Lucas, replied with laugh.

Another black wolf also came over as well. And he spotted me.

And for some reason came towards me. "Kate, right?" He asked. "Yes, why?" I asked.

"Have happened to see my kids?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, kind of why we're here" the wolf replied. "YOU SAW THEM!" I yelled out excitedly. Witch started everyone, partially him.

"Yes, well not me personally, but, you remember Tiller right?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, he found them, most likely near this very area. And after saving them from a injured bear, he brought them to the protection of our pack, while me and Locas looked for you guys, after Tiller found out they claimed to be your kids" The wolf told.

Oh my god! My kids our safe, thank Jesus. I can't wait to see them.

I'LL KILL THEM FOR THIS! They are in a lot of trouble, for running off.


	8. Reunited

Lucas and Hal lead Connor, Kate, Mandy and Humphrey back Tillers pack.

* * *

><p>MUCH LATER!<p>

* * *

><p>"TILLER!" Mandy cried out excitedly, and ran over to her brother. Nearly knocking him over as she hugged him.<p>

"Easy, sis, easy" Tiller said laughing. Still hugging him, Mandy also kissed his cheek. "Jeez, I thought I'd never see you again" Mandy said happily.

Eventually Mandy stepped a bit back, ending her big hug.

"Is it true your a considered Aunt now?" Tiller asked. "Yes… And I couldn't be happier, with being it" Mandy replied.

"Also… Your fur looks quite cleaned up" Tiller mentioned to Mandy. Noticing how her fur was no longer dirty and messy looking. It was clean, and almost looked combed. "What… Oh right, Well, after joining Jasper and all that, I found a nice lake in the area, and well, finally cleaned up, and it felt awesome" She told him. "I bet it did… I can honestly say, it makes you look really pretty sis" Tiller replied. "Thanks" Mandy said, almost blushing.

Tiller had much more to ask his sister. But before he could, Kate approached him.

"Tiller… I'm sorry to interrupt the happy moment, but is it true you found my kids?" she asked him. "Oh yes, wait here" Tiller said, before running off to get them.

* * *

><p>After a short while Tiller returned with both of them.<p>

"Kids!" Kate cried, running over and squeezing both of them. "You two okay?" She asked. "Yes" they both replied. "Good, because it saves time for my, (suddenly turns angry), FURRY! I MEAN WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU TWO TRYING TO DO!" Kate screamed out angrily. Matt and Linda both seemed nervous and unable to find a response.

* * *

><p>ABIT LATER!<p>

* * *

><p>Tiller approached Connor, who was talking to Humphrey at the moment. And they both waved at Tiller when they saw him.<p>

"Well, Connor, you sure must of changed" Tiller said.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked.

"Well, dude, its sounds like you went from that lone wolf, digging threw human trash, and constantly having childish dislikes of squirrels… and now, you're a member of Jasper, and a considered uncle" Tiller replied.

"Plus, I finally had the change to ask Mandy to be my girlfriend" Connor added. "Hehe, I sort of figured as much, I mean, you both seemed to like each other, for quite a long time" Tiller said.

"All you have you to do now is, stop yourself from running to trees when we slide down hills sometimes" Humphrey teased. "That's you who dose that" Connor said laughing. Humphrey didn't reply.

Shortly after, Matt came over.

"Hey, little man, what brings you over here" Connor greeted. "Well, the girls think we should spend the night here, possibly the next day, or even week, depending on how things turn out" Matt said. "Okay" Humphrey said. "Anyway, they think, since there's only two den's left, we should have fun out of the idea, and split up, all boys in one, all girls in the other" Matt said. "I like it" Humphrey said. "YA! ALL BOYS! We could do whatever we want… It'll be better then having orange fur and angel wings" Connor said. "Do you even lesson to yourself, sometimes" Humphrey said. "I drift in and out" Connor replied.

"Do you care to join, old friend?" Connor asked Tiller. "I don't see any reason, why not" Tiller said smiling.


	9. Fox heads

**(Connor's POV):**

* * *

><p>It was really late. The other three were fast asleep. So I had some alone time.<p>

I looked over at them.

Matt was sleeping close to Humphrey, witch was kind of cute actually.

And Tiller was sleeping near one of the den's corners. The den was small. So he still seemed somewhat close to the other two.

With a quick smile. I turned back to looking out of the entrance of the den.

There was a lot on my mind.

But mostly I was relieved to have Matt and Linda back. And as a bonus. Reunite with my old friends, Tiller and his small pack of wolves.

Witch of course, must be even more exciting for Mandy. Considering Tiller is her brother, and she hasn't seen him, for what she feared, might have been forever.

Hmmm… Maybe Matt and Linda sneaking out like that, ended up beening a good thing, after all.

Not that any of us, will let it happen again.

Practically, Kate...

I swear to god, she looked liked she was willing to 'kill' in order to find her children.

And it wasn't till almost an hour full of yelling at them, for her at least, somewhat, calm down.

But she's still hasn't fully recovered. None of us have, to tell the truth.

Eventually, I put my thoughts to rest.

After a long while. I found myself falling asleep.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT MORNING!<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up. It seems the others were awake a while before me.<p>

I stretched and yarned, as I lifted myself up. "Well, look who's finally awake" Tiller greeted me.

"Hey" I said, while yarning again.

"Where are Matt and Humphrey?" I asked, after noticing they weren't there.

"They went to see if the girls happened to be doing anything, fun or interesting" Tiller replied.

"Oh" I said.

"Man, I'm kind of hungry" I suddenly thought. Fortunately I saw a small fox. And prepared to sneak up to it.

"Oh, come on, Conzo, not the fox, it hardly even visits here, and some of us like seeing it" Tiller said. "There will be more foxes, in fact, I saw a few on my way here, and they seemed to be heading this way" I replied. Tiller sighed. "Fine… Go on, snack on it" he said. I nodded, and continued creeping up.

Before the unlucky fox even knew what hide him. I pounced on it. And as it tried getting away. And I ended up ripping its head off.

But unknown to me, the decapitated head mistakenly, flew at Tiller's direction, hitting him in the head if he didn't duck. "WATCH WHERE YOU FIRE THEM FOX HEADS!" Tiller angrily yelled in the background.

"Sorry Tiller"

I was about to take a bit. But somewhat felt like I might be hogging it, Tiller is probably hungry too.

"Sorry Tiller… Forgot to ask if you wanted me too split it in half or something, you know, to share the meat"

It's okay Connor, it's all yours"

I nodded. And soon started eating. I never had fox before. Must say, it was actually kind of good.

Soon after I finished. I noticed that Humphrey came back. "Where's Matt?" Tiller asked. "Back with the girls, probably hanging with Linda, they seem to be such good friends now" Humphrey replied. "I could understand why" I said. Humphrey agreed.


	10. Out of stories

At one point, Kate went with Tiller and Hal, as they needed to look for food.

Apart this time, Kate noticed Hal's eyes were a lighter blue then most of pack's other members. But she didn't say anything about it.

* * *

><p>Usually Lucas would take lead when Tiller was gone like this. But didn't need to this time. As it was left to Mandy, who was originally second in charge, before joining Jasper.<p>

* * *

><p>Humphrey and Connor were back watching over Matt and Linda.<p>

At one point, Linda wanted Humphrey to say a story, and wanted one she hasn't heard.

"But you heard, all, stories I ever had" Humphrey said.

"Out of stories… That's awful" Linda said.

"What do you except, your father is a dork" Connor teased. Humphrey laughed, sarcastically. "really funny" he groaned.

"Uncle Connor, do you have any?" Linda asked. "Not many, I remember, fully well" Connor replied. "When did hear them" Humphrey asked. "Shut up Humphrey" Connor replied.

"They may not even be interesting, to you guys, anyway… Most of the stories, were made up tales, I tried scaring people with… Not much, were about true events or anything exciting like that… I mean, Not many exciting things happened, till Tiller and them came along" Connor said.

"oh, come there must be something.. What about when you met my parents" Linda said excitedly.

"Well… I'll only say what I remember, it may not be overly long" Connor said. "Works for me" Linda replied with a happy tone.

"Here I go" Connor said. But before he got to. Kate and them showed up.

"Find anything?" Humphrey asked. "A few Caribou's" Tiller said. "Cool" Connor said.

"Anyway, we should probably eat now" Kate said.

"Awe, but I wanted to hear Uncle Connor's story" Linda said sadly. "I might tell you it, later" Connor promised. Linda nodded.


	11. Mandy's brother

**(Kate's POV):**

* * *

><p>Everyone was eating the Caribou's, me, Tiller, and Hal found.<p>

At one point Mandy came over to me.

"Oh hello, Mandy" I greeted her, smiling.

Mandy smiled back.

"Could I talk to you?" Mandy asked. "I figured you were going to say that… Sure" I replied.

"You and Humphrey are Jasper's new leaders right?" Mandy asked. I nodded. "Do you think, we can possibly offer my brother a place in Jasper… I feel bad for him, being stuck here" Mandy said. Looking over at Tiller, who was a bit over to our left.

I looked over also.

"Have you talked to him about this… Is it what he wants?" I asked. "No, I haven't mentioned it to him… But, I was wondering, that if he dose… If it'll be okay" Mandy replied. I sighed.

"I'll have to think about it" I admitted.

Mandy gave a brief, I don't like the sound of that, type look. Then sighed.

"I should talk to him about it anyway" Mandy said, going over to her brother.

Oh man I honestly have idea what to say about this. I mean Tiller is a great guy, and I care alot for him.

I'm sure the other members of Jasper wouldn't mind one bit.

But still, this is all so sudden.

Before long, I saw Mandy coming back over to me. After she spoke to Tiller.

"What did he say?" I asked. "Same as you, he has to think about it" Mandy replied. "Maybe I'll talk to him, about it, myself, at some point" I said. Mandy nodded. "Good idea, probably, be best" Mandy said.

I nodded.

I went and took another bite of the Caribou I was still eating. Mandy sat next to me.

"I hope I'm not putting any pressure on you" she said softly.

I swallowed the fairly large piece of Caribou I was eating.

"Your not" I assured her. She nodded.

I took a breath, before speaking again.

"I promise you Mandy. I will talk to him when I'm ready. And by that time, if he wishes to join, we'll let him"

As soon as I said this. Mandy gave me a great big hug. "Thank you" she said softly, truth be told, the way it was said by her, sounded quite pretty.

"No problem" I softly replied.

Mandy soon released her hug. Said thank you again. Then left.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV):<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Linda approached Connor as she saw him eating. Connor spotted her. And swallowed the piece he had in his mouth. "Hello, sweetie" Connor greeted. "Uncle Connor, do you think you could possibly tell a story now, its as good a time as ever?" Linda asked. Connor giggled. "You're really, that focused on hearing one?" Connor said, still giggling.<p>

Linda nodded with a grin.

"Well… What do you wish to hear about?" Connor asked. Linda thought for a moment. "What about how you, basically saved mom and dad, leading to when they first met you" Linda said. "Are you sure?" Connor asked. "Yep, nobody heard your point of view, and it'll be cool if I was the first person" Linda said smiling.

Connor giggled.

"Okay, here we go" he said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACKConnor's POV:**_

_It started off when I was simply wondering around for food. I ended up, near a local highway. _

_It was joining the night. _

_And at one point I saw a truck, or whatever the humans call it, coming bye. As I watched it run bye, I noticed two larges boxes fall off the back. _

_After the truck left. I decided to check what large boxes had in them, or whatever. _

_What I found, surprised me. _

_The boxes were opened, from the fall, and female blond wolf fell out one box, and male gray wolf out the other. _

_I ran over. _

_They were both, appearing to be sleeping. I checked one of the boxes. And it said, 'from Jasper'. So did the other box._

_Well, fortunately for these two, the only area here, is only in Banff, so their home isn't all that far. _

_I tired shaking them, and telling to wake up. But it was no use. They were having a deep sleep, or something. _

'_I can't just leave the here, I'll have to bring them to the safety of my den, till they wake up' I thought._

_I started with the female one. I carried them one by one. Towards my den. Then I carefully put her down. And ran to get the other wolf. And did the same for him._

_Softly after I did this, I was about to leave. But I heard one of them get up. _

_I saw that the gray one was awake. But was completely unaware of me. He looked pretty worried about where he was, and didn't blame him. He soon told the other one to wake, he said her name, but it was said to quietly for me to probably here. She soon woke also. Looking around at where she was. They were talking to each other. But it was too quite for me to probably hear. _

"_Ahem" I said, startling both of them. "I can see your both finally awake" I said, looking as friendly as I could._

"_Is this your?" The female asked, looking at my den. My den isn't overly big, or impressive. "Yes it is… Not much I know, but it's the best one can bloody make, when they live a shitty territory, such as this" I replied. "It's not that bad it's quite nice, really" the male said. "Thanks" I replied with a smile. "Why are in you den, anyway?" The female asked. "I had a feeling you were going to ask that" I said. And had a brief cough, before telling them how I saw the boxes they were in fall from a truck, and how I brought them here, to my den. _

"_Thank you, that was very kind of you" the female said. "No mention it ma'am" I replied. _

_AWKWARD SILENCE!_

"_I look for some food, for you guy" I said as I left to do so._

_A BIT LATER!_

_All this particular area has a meat anymore, is Squirrels. So I had to chase down and kill a few of them. Then I returned back. _

_I never liked Squirrels anyway. A lot of people find them sort of cute. But I hate them, even though I never know why. _

_I returned to my den. With the Squirrels. Putting the dead pray near the two new friends I just recently made. "It was all I could find, sorry" I said. "its fine sweetie, thanks" the female replied softly. As watched them eat a few, I decided to have one also. _

"_Names Connor, by the way"_

"_I'm Humphrey"_

"_Kate"_

"_Nice to meet you two"_

_They both smiled. _

_FLASHBACK OVER!_

* * *

><p>"There isn't much to tell from there, considering your parents probably told you most of what happens after that" Connor said. "Ya, Matt and I know all about the adventure, you guys had" Linda said. Connor nodded.<p> 


	12. Things to think about

LATER THAT SAME EVENING!

* * *

><p>At this point it has become quite late.<p>

Everyone was deciding to go to their dens, to get some sleep.

Kate managed to catch up with Tiller. "I need to talk to you" she said, stopping him. "is this about Jasper?" Tiller asked. "Yes… I promised Mandy I'd have a proper chat with you about it, and that's what I'm going to do" Kate replied.

Tiller sighed.

"Well… It would be nice, being in Jasper Park, again" Tiller admitted.

Kate smiled.

"How is it there, around this time of year?" Tiller asked. "It's lovely" Kate answered.

Tiller sighed again.

"It would help you find a girl… I mean... Since there doesn't seem to be any in, this area" Kate pointed out.

"Well, that would be nice" Tiller thought out loud.

Witch made Kate smile.

"Anyway, is this meaning a yes or a no, about coming with us to Jasper? Because, We will be more then happy to have you" Kate told him. There was a long silence. As Tiller was thinking about it, for quite a while. "I don't know… Maybe" Tiller said, finally. "MAYBE! I'm afraid I'll need a better answer then that" Kate replied.

Tiller had a long time of thought again.

Kate had enough of all the waiting. "I'm sorry, but this is taking way too long… Your have tell me in the morning" Kate said, before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tiller's POV):<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched her leave.<p>

This was actually good, because I need to be able sleep on it, before giving a proper answer. I mean this will have to be a very important decision.

* * *

><p>LATER!<p>

* * *

><p>I was heading to the den, I'm sharing with Humphrey and them, for a while.<p>

The whole way there, my mind was focused on nothing other then if I should join Kate and them, or not.

I refused to rest my mind from this, I mean, it's important for me to think about.

The others greeted me, as soon as I entered the den. I gave them a grin. But was still thinking about my, much needed decision.

"You okay bud, you seem quite?" Connor asked. "Actually, could I ask you guys a questions?" I asked him and Humphrey. "Sure" They said together.

I sighed.

"The girls are offering me to Join Jasper with you guys… Not sure, if I have a proper decision about it" I admitted.

Almost instantly they new where I was going, by telling them this. I needed them to help me decide.

"The place has proper food, more often… Plus, the area's scenerys are WAY more pleasant, then this dump, has with its trash everywhere, always being dark, and simply depressing" Connor pointed out. "I know, I know, plus Jasper has a lake that would be useful in elegant ways, or at least, Mandy said so, besides, not sure, what else would of allowed her to finally clean herself off" I replied.

For a while, there was a sudden silence. "Do YOU, think you should" Humphrey finally asked. "No idea" I admittedly replied.

Unfortunately the other two, soon ran out of things to say about it. But I also quickly fell asleep.


	13. Tillers decision

THE NEXT MORNING!

* * *

><p>Tiller woke up and noticed the other guys probably left the den, a while ago. He probably slept in, quite a lot.<p>

Tiller picked himself up, before stretching, while yawning at the same time.

After a while, Kate came over, to greet him in the den. Instantly, Tiller knew what she was probably going to ask him. And he was glad she was, because, his mind was set about it.

"Hi, just checking in on you" Kate greeted, with a warm smile.

"Hello, Kate, good seeing you" Tiller greeted back.

"I think I got my answer" Tiller said. "Answer?" Kate asked in a confused voice.

"Ya, weren't you going to ask, if I thought about joing Jasper, weren't you?" Tiller said.

"Well, actually, I really, was, just checking in on you… But, okay, what have you decided?" Kate asked, sounding interested.

"I, think, I'll… Join" Tiller said.

"That's GREAT, I can't wait to tell your sister, she'll go crazy, with joy" Kate said excitedly. "Don't, get, too, thrilled, just yet… I have to see, what my pack will think" Tiller admitted.

* * *

><p>MUCH LATER!<p>

* * *

><p>"JASPER!" One of the wolves cried, after Tiller told his pack, what's going to happen. "But who would lead us?" Hal asked.<p>

"What about you, Hal" Tiller replied.

"ME!"

"Ya, you and Lucas, your really good leaders".

"Well, ya, but" Lucas studded. "Lesson to me, all of you… I'll miss you too, but you don't 'need' me. I mean, your all independent enough, you always were" Tiller told everyone in the pack. "Just, please, don't have you, and all those other guys, including your sister, forget us" Lucas said. "I'll visit any time, I can" Tiller promised, and it was something, he intended on keeping, no matter what.

And so Tiller said his byes, and went to regroup with Kate and them.

* * *

><p>LATER AGAIN!<p>

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?" Kate asked. "Well, looks like I'm coming" Tiller replied.<p>

Mandy, was so excited, she wiped a tear away. Tiller giggled at this.

"Umm, ya, great, but we still have a long forest to go through" Connor complained.

"Oh, crap, forgot" Kate said.

"One thing, is for sure (pulls Matt and Linda as close a possible), you two aren't leaving 2 feet away from me, don't think, I've forgotten, what started all this" she continued. They both sighed sadly.

"(giggles) either way, we should may as well, get started" Connor said.

Everyone nodded. And off they went.


	14. Anouther friendly face

After a long, tiring, journey, the gang of them arrived back in Jasper.

They were at the spot, where the _welcome to Jasper_ sign always is.

"Well, here we are" Kate said happily. "How come you didn't try asking any of your pack, to come also?" she asked Tiller.

"They never even liked it here, only Mandy and I did" Tiller admitted. "What makes you so sure?" Kate asked. "Because when Tiller needed me to ask them, Because he and the rest of you guys, were too busy, to go looking for them… The group of them said those very words, as their response" Humphrey replied.

Kate nodded.

Connor, and few of the others looked down, at all the wolves. "Man, I still can't get use to how many there are" Connor thought out loud. "True, it is quite something, sometimes" Humphrey said also looking down.

* * *

><p>LATER!<p>

* * *

><p>The gang of them were happily greeted by all their friends, family members, and other people they know. They were obviously missed, and why would they not be, right.<p>

Winston noticed Tiller, and gave a friendly smile.

"Let me guess, another friendly face, willing to join the pack"

"He's also my long lost brother" Mandy added.

"Oh yes, the one you told us about... Tiller right?"

"Yes sir, my name is Tiller"

"Well then, nice to meet you, you can call me Winston, (points to Eve beside him), and this is my wife, Eve"

Tiller nodded.

"You don't mind us, letting him join, do you dad?" Kate asked. "Of coarse not" Winston replied. "Only… We may not have a free den" Winston continued. "It's okay, I won't even need one" Tiller replied.

Tiller had a strong itch. Witch reminded him of his dirty fur. "Mandy, please tell me you remember where that lake is" Tiller said to his sister, who giggled. "I sure do, follow me sweetie" Mandy replied, leading him to the large lake, dividing the Eastern and Western territories.

* * *

><p>LATER AGAIN!<p>

* * *

><p>Mandy lead Tiller to the large lake, she told him about.<p>

"Oh man, it looks cold" Tiller groaned.

"Come on silly, don't even think about it, just jump wait in, it's what I did" Mandy told him. "I don't know" Tiller admitted. But suddenly he felt himself get thrown in.

He got back from under water, and saw Mandy laughing.

"Haw, haw, really charming sis… I suppose I have your boyfriend to thank for that one, don't I" Tiller groaned playfully.

"Humphrey also"

"Speaking of Humphrey, I see him coming, look behind you, it's him"

"What?" Mandy said looking back. But there was nothing there. Suddenly she screamed a large amount of water was sprayed on her.

"GOTCHA!" Tiller cried out, laughing.

Mandy spat out water.

"Yes… I suppose that was foolish to fall for, on my part" She said, before shaking herself as dry as she could.

"How is it, in there" Mandy asked. "It's awesome" Tiller said, swimming around abit.

Mandy watched him abit. "Anyway, I guess I'll leave you to some privacy" Mandy said, starting to leave.

But before she did, she spotted Ally. A close friend of both her and Kate.

Ally was actually quite pretty, she was tall, white fur like Lilly, but it had a orangey red like fade, mostly on the top. And her eyes were light brown.

"Ally?" Mandy said in surprise.

"Mandy, it's you" Ally said, running to hug her friend. "I'm glad you guys are back, I heard something about your brother being a member now, is that right?" she continued. "Yes, he's wait there" Mandy said. Pointing at Tiller, who was out of the lake and shaking himself dry.

"Tiller… Meet my friend Ally" Mandy said to him.

Tiller looked up. But one glimpse at Ally made his eyes widen, with a small sparkle in one of them. "Oh my" he said to himself, amazed by her beauity.

"Is he okay?" Ally asked. "Yes, he's fine" Mandy said giggling.

Ally went up closer to Tiller, much to his none comfort about it.

"So, your Mandy's brother?" Ally asked

Tiller nodded.

"What's your name again?" Ally asked. "T Tiller" He responded nervously. "Oh right, its Tiller" she said with smile.

Tiller was shaking a little bit. Even though he was trying not to.

Mandy was quick to smile at her brother acting this way, she could tell what was going on.

"Hey, Ally, aren't you still singer?" Mandy asked.

"Sure, why?" Ally asked.


	15. Carribou hunting

MUCH LATER!

* * *

><p>Mandy and Tiller returned to the others.<p>

"Hey guys, anything interesting go on?" Kate asked. "Well, I saw Ally" Mandy said. "Ya, so did we" Kate replied.

Mandy came abit closer to Kate. So she speak abit more, just between the two of them. "I think Tiller may 'like' her" she told Kate, who giggled. "Well, who could blame him, she's quite beauitful" Kate replied. Mandy nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>LATER AGAIN!<p>

* * *

><p>It was hunting time. And while Humphrey stayed with Matt and Linda. Everyone else was off.<p>

Ally went also.

But the Carribou's weren't at their usual spot. "Where the hell are they" Garth groaned. "I think I might of seen some up further ahead" Ally said. "Are you sure? Would they even still be around?" Mandy asked. "No idea, I saw them many hours ago" Ally admitted.

"Maybe, you and Tiller should go check" Mandy insisted. "Just us, two?" Tiller asked, sort of nervously. "Why, would that be a problem, I mean, do you dislike being around me?" Ally asked. "N, No, of corse not" Tiller nervously replied. Ally seemed a tiny suspious of his behavor around her, the behavor he, ALWAYS! has around her.

"You two, better, hurry along" Garth said. They nodded. And started there scott ahead.

* * *

><p>After quite a while of walking.<p>

Sure enouth, Ally and Tiller found quite a few Carribous at the spot Ally spoken of.

"HA! I NEW IT!" Ally cried happily. "Alright, we need to chase them down to the others" she told Tiller, who nodded.

"NOW!" She suddenly cried out. And she and Tiller charged at the unaware Carribou group.

It didn't even take long, for the two of them to successfully bring the Carrbou's to the Kate and them, who were quickly able to ambuse their pray.

The attack was going quite well. They were getting lots of Caribous.

There were pretty big ones also.

Ally managed to kill a few, herself. But unaware to her. A fairly large pack, just large enough to be a considered stamped, was coming from behind her. It may be able create serious harm, possibly even fatal, if it hits her in the proper areas, or with enouth force and speed.

Suddenly Tiller jumped over, saving her life, and he didn't even have to risk, losing his own life. As he managed to put both her and himself out of harms way.

Ally was a bit confused.

She still didn't know the Caribous were there.

Mandy ran over. "TILLER! YOU OKAY!?" She cried.

"Ya, ya, I'm fine, so is Ally" Tiller replied. Instantly getting off Ally, and helping her up.

"What happened?" Ally asked.

"Well, Tiller saved you, there was stamped that would off hit you from behind" Mandy told her.

Ally smiled at Tiller.

"Thank you" she said in her pretty voice.

"It was nothing" Tiller replied quickly

Suddenly Tiller felt his head nearly burst as Ally ended up giving his cheek a soft kiss.

Mandy giggled as she saw her brother was blushing so much, his whole face was red.

"Shit, that was the entire rest of the Caribous" Kate cried out, as she ran over.

"It's alright, we still have enouth to bring back" Mandy said. Kate nodded.

Kate noticed Tiller, was still red. "Whats wrong hun?" She asked him. Since she was unaware of what happened. "He's fine, I'll tell you about it later... Lets get going" Mandy insisted. Kate nodded. "Okay, gang, lets head back!" Kate called out to the others.


	16. Sisters instincts

WHILE EVERYONE WAS EATING!

* * *

><p>There was so much going on in everybodies heads.<p>

Mandy watched her brother eat. As he was stright ahead of her.

She looked at Connor, who she was beside, while he ate.

"Anything thing wrong sweetie?" He asked her.

"I just can't stop thinking about Tiller and Ally" Mandy replied. "What about them?" Connor asked.

"Well... It's just, Tiller really seems to 'like' her, an-

"Oh, good for him, didn't even take him long to find a woman" Connor said suddenly.

"He hasn't said anything to anybody... Who could blame him, he has never been in love before" Mandy replied.

"You mean never, EVER" Connor said, seeming serprised. Mandy nodded.

"Let me guess, he ONLY told you" Connor said.

"No... I just realized his behavor, has the same nervous reactions, everytime she's talking to him, or simply around him... I know him enouth, to realize what is always going on, call it a sister's instincts, if you must" Mandy told him.

"Maybe you should tell him, that you know about his 'secret'... I understand it'll embarress him, but he'll need you, I mean, I never would of been able to admit my feelings to 'you', joining that evening, if it weren't for Kate's support" Connor said

Mandy giggled. "I'll see what happens" She said with a smile.

"Maybe I could help with it too... I had a good first impression on you, even though I was still attracked towards you at that time" Connor insisted. Mandy laughed. "Sweetie, all you did was, liturary run off, after I tried saying hi for the first time ever" she told him. Connor blushed a bit, witch made Mandy laugh a little bit more.

* * *

><p>LATER!<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone had finished eating and were heading to their dens. Mandy, willing to try Connor's seggestion ran up to her brother. Stopping him, and saying she need to talk with him. "Umm, okay" Tiller said, with the sound of being interested.<p>

Mandy let out a big sigh.

"I was going to keep to myself for a while, but... I know, about your attraction to Ally"

Tiller blushed nervously. "is "it that obviously?" he asked, feeling embarrested. "Well... for me, but that's only because your my brother, but don't worry, nobody else knows... As far as I know" Mandy replied. "Nobody, at all?" Tiller asked. "Well, truthfully, I might of told Kate, Humphrey and Connor, but only because I needed some advise on how to help you with this" Mandy admitted. "Well... That's actually good, because all four of you guys are in relationships already, and that would really be able to help me, if I need help" Tiller said.

"Well, yes, thats why I'm saying all this... Connor convinced me, I should help and support you... Not that I wouldn't anyway, but..."

"I get what your saying, don't worry" Tiller said, as he noticed Mandy had trouble explaining what she ment.

Mandy sighed.

"Anyway... I'm really tired, and do mind saving this till tomarrow or something" Tiller said, yawning.

Mandy nodded. "Are you sure be alright, out there by yourself, I mean your more then welcome with us" Mandy told him. "I'll be fine, it'll give me the time to think things over" Tiller. "I guess your right, but I can't help worrying, I don't want to lose you, again" Mandy admitted. "You never fully did" Tiller admitted.

Mandy didn't reply, just looked down, seeming kind of sad, suddenly.

Tiller smiled a little. Before coming and giving her a nice big hug. "You worry too much, sometimes" Tiller said playfully.

Mandy giggled, seeming to be cheering up.

They released their hug.

"Okay, okay, your probably right... As always" Mandy teased.

Shortly after, they both said good night, and went their seperate paths, so they get to sleep.


	17. True feelings

Mandy went over to her's and Connor's den.

When he heard someone coming in, Connor opened his eyes, as he was lying down, having been trying to sleep.

Mandy gave him a warm smile, when she noticed he was indeed awake. "At least I won't have to worry about waking him" Mandy said to herself.

"How'd it go, with Tiller? Did you tell him?" Connor asked, as Mandy stopped and stretched for a while. "Yes, I did... He seemed happy, knowing he'll have, you, me, Humphrey and Kate, all to talk to about this" Mandy replied.

"Oh, you told Humphrey also, I thought it was just me and Kate" Connor said serprised. "Well, Kate told him, and well, I liked the idea of that" Mandy replied. Connor nodded.

Mandy came over, and layed as close as she possbly could to Connor, putting her arm fully around him, and she snuggered with him, and softly kissed his cheek. Mandy dose this very same retuin, everytime they fall alseep together, and Connor never seems to get tired of it. His response is always a warm smile. And they both soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>AROUND THE NEXT MORNING!<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone was awake.<p>

Kate, Humphrey, Connor and Mandy met up with each other outside their dens.

But Matt and Linda were still sleeping. "Anything going on so far?" Mandy asked. "Not yet... How's Tiller doing with Ally? Would he need any of us yet? I'll be more then glad to support the guy" Kate mentioned. "No real idea yet, but he promised to talk more about it, sometime this morning" Mandy replied.

Kate nodded.

"Hey, how are Matt and Linda doing, because I'm begining to notice, I probably haven't seen them since we came back with Tiller" Connor said suddenly.

"You probably haven't, nobody has seen them lately... They're still in trouble, so thats kind of why" Kate replied. Connor nodded.

* * *

><p>Soon after, they noticed Tiller was coming over. Mandy was the first to greet him.<p>

Tiller smiled as he saw the bunch of them.

"Guys, I'm glad your all here" Tiller started. "Need tips on Ally?" Kate asked. "Yes... Your her friend, aren't you... Do you know what she likes in guys?" Tiller asked Kate. "Well, somewhat, but not overly... (Looks at Mandy), your young sister here, is the one who knows most of her, out of us two" Kate replied.

Mandy sighed, before saying "Yes, in fact, Ally and I once had a whole chat about all that... But it was so long ago, I forget most of what she said"

"What do you mean?" Tiller asked.

"Well... last time I saw her, was just before, Kate, Lilly and I, were to head away a a few days, while taking Matt and Linda along also. Ally said, she also was leaving, but it was to see friends and a few family members, not from Jasper... This was almost two years ago... I was convinced we would never see her again" Mandy told her brother.

"Wow, no wonder you looked so serprised seeing her" Tiller replied.

"Anyway... All I remember about what Ally said she likes in guys, is... Well, if they're kind, caring and funny... All of witch, you pretty much, already are" Mandy said.

"Is that so" Tiller thought outloud.

"I know her, sort of well too... At least enough, to say, she already seems to be fond of you as a friend, so who knows WHAT she may say, when you finally ask her out" Humphrey added.

* * *

><p>LATER!<p>

* * *

><p>What Humphrey mentioned really didn't seem to leave Tiller's mind.<p>

He was drinking from the lake at the moment.

From the water's refection he noticed Ally happened to be approaching behind him. So he turned towards her. Fortunatly feeling abit less scared then usual.

"Well, well, your not shaking around me, that's a first" Ally said with a grin.

"What brings you over here?" Tiller asked I'm . "Just getting a drink, same as you" Ally replied.

Tiller released a big sigh.

"Well, see ya" Ally said, preparing to leave.

"Wait.. There's something... Umm" Tiller started, but was suddenly getting back to his nervousness.

"Yes?" Ally asked, turning around, heading back to him.

'Great, now I'll possibly waste a bunch of her time, trying find my tung, to say it... God, why am I doing this to myself, why so soon' Tiller thought.

"Hello" Ally called, waving her paw over him.

"Sorry" Tiller said shaking his head. As he still forced himself to try for it.

"y you know, Ally, I should probably admit something to you"

"What would that be?"

"Well... I don't know how else to say this, but... B, But I think, I may be in love with you" Tiller said, serprising himself, that he managed to say a bit more calmly then he would of thought.

Ally parzed for a long while.

"Well... I guess I shouldn't be serprised, I mean, I clearly saw the signs" Ally thought outloud.

Tiller was only feeling embarrassed about it.

But Ally smiled at him.

"You know, Tiller... Your awfully cute, and I really like you" Ally said. "Really?" Tiller asked excitedly. Ally smiled and nodded. "Would you, maybe, like to go out?" Ally asked. "YES!... I mean sure, that'll be cool" Tiller replied. Ally laughed. "Alright, I'll come get you, later this evening" Ally said. "Okay" Tiller said, excitment in his voice.

Ally giggled, before giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"See you then" She said, before leaving.


	18. Getting ready

Tiller was so excited to tell the others. He started running back.

When he got back, he nearly ran into his younger sister.

Mandy laughed as she asked what Tiller's big hurry was.

"Guys! I asked Ally out, and she said she yes!" Tiller cried out excitedly. "Damn, your fast" Humphrey commented. "Ya, I was also serprised at how quick it took me" Tiller admitted, but still feeling excited. "Well, well, I guess your slyier then everybody, including yourself, expected" Mandy said grinning. Tiller didn't reply.

"What time is the date?" Kate asked. "I think Ally said she'll get me sometime this afternoon" Tiller replied. "Hmm, we better get you ready, your not properly prepared, your fur isn't even completely clean" Mandy replied. "Why, whats wrong with it?" Tiller said, trying to look at his fur, and failing to notice how filthy and uncombed his fur is. "Just come with Kate and me, we're get you ready" Mandy said. Kate nodded in agreement.

"Boys, watch Matt and Linda" Kate told Connor and Humphrey, before she left with the other two.

* * *

><p>A BIT LATER!<p>

* * *

><p>Mandy began to comb her brothers fur with a accorn, just like Lilly was doing for Kate joining the movie.<p>

But it was hard for her, when Tiller kept moved alot.

Mandy groaned annoyedly a few times.

"Tiller, please stop moving, until your sweet little sister finishes" Kate would often tell him. And Tiller would try not to, but it was hard for him.

Finally Mandy finished. "There, that wasn't so hard was it" she teased her brother. Who reponded by growling at her, but only playfully.

Mandy came over, next to Kate.

Both of them were looking at how Tiller looked. He looked really great with his fur finally being striaght and combed, after all these years.

"What do you think Kate, anything else?" Mandy asked Kate. Who took anouther look at Tiller and had to think.

Then she went up to him, and started by strighting the hair on his head, but then guessed it was actually better as it was, and roughed it up again, but only a tiny bit, showing it in a way, nobody would even think of it as mussy anyway.

Kate soon felt, there wasn't actually much else to fix up, so she didn't worry abit it as much.

"You excited about this?" Kate asked him. "I probably should be, but I don't know WHAT I feel" Tiller admitted. "Your be fine, your a very charming man, what girl wouldn't like that" Kate replied. "Thanks" Tiller said blushing abit. Then he quickly kissed her cheek. Leaving Kate to giggle abit, also leaving her with a big grin.

Watching the two of them, made Mandy also giggle at one point. But then she cleared her throat.

"Anyway... You think we should check on the boys?" Mandy asked Kate and Tiller.

They both nodded.

* * *

><p>LATER AGAIN!<p>

* * *

><p>"So your honestly saying, you never had an attraction to anyone, before Kate" Connor said, seeming surprised.<p>

"Ya, I felt my love for her, since I was liturary a cub. Its kind of hard to notice, any other female beauty, when you have always been focused on one particaler woman your whole life" Humphrey replied.

Connor didn't reply fully.

"What about you? was there anyone you had feelings towards, before Mandy came along?"

"Yes, I think there was... But unfortantly, I ended up cheated on" Connor admitted sadly.

"Sorry to hear that" Humphrey said. "Its alright, I never would of been as happy with them, as I am with Mandy. Not to mention I never would of found you two" Connor replied

Humphrey responded with a quick smile.

Connor looked behind, towards Humphrey's and Kate's den.

"Oh look, Matt and Linda are up" Connor told Humphrey.

"Hey sleepy heads" Humphrey greeted them. "Hello" they both greeted back.

Connor let out a sigh. joining a awkward silence between everyone.

Before very long. Mandy, Tiller and Kate had returned. "Wow Ty, you look good" Connor commented. "Since when do call me that?" Tiller asked while giggling. Connor shrugged and answered by saying "Just now, I guess".

"Anyway, you have a big event coming soon, you wish to take it easy for now, lay down or something?" Mandy asked her brother. "Maybe I will actually, I've had a busy morning" Tiller said, going near a large rock and doing just that.


	19. It's time

AFTER A FEW HOURS!

* * *

><p>Ally was coming over to get Tiller, because it time for their date. And she was excited.<p>

She met up with Humphrey and Kate. both spotted her. Like Tiller she also had her fur combed and cleaned up. But she also had a small flower in her hair.

"Wow Ally, you look so beauitful" Humphrey said.

Kate simply just giggled.

"You really think so?" Ally asked, looking down at her fur. "Sure Ally, Tiller will deffiently think so as well" Kate replied. Ally smiled and said "Hmm, good to know".

* * *

><p>LATER AGAIN!<p>

* * *

><p>Humphrey and Kate, quickly lead Ally over to where Tiller was still lying on that rock.<p>

"Tiller, Tiller buddy" Kate said gently shaking him awake.

Tiller groaned softly and picked himself up, yawned.

"Hey Kate, how come you aren't hunting with Connor and the others?" Tiller asked. "Well, my back and feet are sore, and decided to stay for once, keep company for Humphrey, while I was at it" Kate replied. feet, and

"Why you sore?" Tiller asked.

"I don't know, but that dosen't matter anymore" Kate responded.

"Why, whats happening?" Tiller asked. But Kate didn't end up needing to answer. Because Tiller saw Ally come over, and his question, answered itself.

"You ready, sweetie?" Ally asked. "Sure am" Tiller replied.

Ally walked on abit. "You coming or not?" She asked Tiller. Tiller nodded and said "of corse I am".

Tiller said running up to her

"You look nice" Tiller told Ally, as they walked together. "Thanks" Ally replied grinning at him.


	20. Date night

Tiller and Ally were still enjoying their date.

At one point they noticed the sun was setting.

Tiller and Ally ended up watching it together.

Ally layed her head on Tiller's shoulder, loving.

and Tiller responded by lovingly wrapping his arm around his new girlfriend.

Keeping this way, they containued watching the sunset.

"Thanks for taking me out, it's been so long... I was getting kind of lonely" Ally said softly.

Tiller giggled before saying "I thought YOU were the one, doing ME a favor by going out with me... I never even had a girlfriend ever before this".

"Never, ever?" Ally asked in a serprised voice.

"Yes" Tiller admitted.

Ally parzed for a moment then smiled.

"Well then. I bet you never got 'this" Ally slyly said, before she lifted her head, and started slowly snd softly kissing the side of his neck she had her head rested against a second a ago.

Tiller of corse never felt such effection, or ANY female effection other then hugs or kisses on the cheek by his sister, or even Kate from time to time.

As Ally containued, Tiller couldn't help but quietly moan at how amazing It felt.

After a short while, Ally moved up his cheek, and started kissing it same way she did for his neck. After a while, she stopped, and moved back half a step, with a grin.

Somewhat disapointed that she stopped, Tiller opened his eyes, as he slowly closed them joining her affection.

"You really ARE amazing" Tiller said grining at her. Ally laughed.

Ally looked at the sky again. Seeing all the colours from the sunset. "I'm really glad we found this spot, with such a perfect view" she said still looking up. "Agreed" Tiller said, looking up also. Then looked down at Ally. And could't help but gasp.

It was the first time he noticed how much the sunset sparkled on her fur, giving the most beauitful glow, because both were in similar colours.. Well at least her redish colour ontop of her back, certainly was.

"Gose Ally, I had no idea, how beauitful your fur looks in the sunset" Tiller said.

Ally giggled. "I've heard people mention that to me quite a lot, but thank you, your such a sweat heart, aren't you" Ally said smiling at him.

Tiller didn't reply. And it lead to a awkward silence.

"Maybe we should head back by now" Tiller said, starting to get tired. "Not yet, I want to give you something spiecal" Ally said. "Like what?" Tiller asked.

"Just, close your eyes" Ally said softly.

Tiller did as she said. And after he did, he felt her walk closer.

Followed by feeling her start softly kissing him, on the lips.

Tiller was quick to start kissing her back.

Both were enjoying every minite of it. Tiller rubbed the fur on her back, as if petting it.

After a while they both pulled away.

"Wow" was all Tiller could think of saying. Ally smiled. "Still think we should be heading back?" Ally asked. Tiller admittedly nodded. "Then let's go" Ally said, as she lead the way.

* * *

><p>"you don't talk much do you?" Connor asked.<p>

"I suppose, some could say that" Hutch replied.

"I'm only trying to make conversation" Connor replied.

"I know, but, I'm one of the lead Alpha's I've been trained to think, responsibilities before ANYTHING else, so, its nothing personal"

Connor parzed, before he said. "Maybe... Or maybe you just need a girlfriend"

"No" Hutch quickly answered.

"I can help you find one" Connor insisted.

"No... Why dose **everybody** think I need a girlfriend, I don't usually have the time, for that romantic stuff" Hutch replied.

"But your one of the only males, that DOSEN'T have one, even Kando, somewhat, has one" Connor replied.

"Look I appreciate what your trying to do, but like I said, I'm fine without one" Hutch told him.

Connor sighed.

Suddenly Connor noticed Tiller and Ally came back. "Hey guys" he greeted them. "hi" they greeted back. "How was the date?" Connor asked. "It was great, Ally is amazing" Tiller said. "Yes, showed him a good time back back there. Connor giggled.

"How was your time?" Ally asked Connor.

"Not much happened, the others are still busy, it was just me and Hutch, after he injured himself, and I was the only one able to keep him company, till you showed up just now" Connor replied.

Ally waved at Hutch who was watching them from the near background.

Hutch gave her a quick smile.

"Did you two get along?" Ally asked with grin. "For the most part, maybe, but he sure is different then all you guys, he's less exciting" Connor joked.

"Don't get to cocky over there, I haven't forgotten about the pranks you and Humphrey set on me" Hutch cried out from the distance. "Ya, ya" Connor cried back at him.


	21. Brave or foolish

**(Matt's POV):**

* * *

><p>ALMOST A MONTH LATER!<p>

* * *

><p>It feels like it's been forever since Linda and I explored the forest, followed by meeting aunt Mandy's brother Tiller, and all the other crazy stuff. Hey, it probably HAS been a long time, I have no idea, I don't even think about it all that much.<p>

Me and Linda are still as close as ever.

I often let her join me and my friend Hunter, if she ever asks to. Just like she asked today.

Hunter never minds her company. In fact he use to have crush on her, for quite some time, and hey, they actually would of been great for each other. But when he finally tired asking her out, I guess Linda wasn't interested, because she had to gentally let him down, whileout hoping to hurt him, to much.

Serprising Hunter took it quite well, guess I shouldn't be too serprised, he had his fair share of disappointments and I guess he's use to it. Besides they are still good friends.

* * *

><p>LATER!<p>

* * *

><p>Linda and I found Hunter.<p>

I always find it neat how he is the only male wolf I know with the same colour of blonde fur and brown eyes, as mom's.

"Hey, you two" he greeted us. "Hi" Linda and I both greeted back.

"Anything planned for today?" I asked. "Don't know" Hunter admitted.

Awkward silence.

"Man, I still can't believe you two sneaked into that forest the way you did. Sometimes I'm not sure, rather you guys are really really brave, or just foolish" Hunter said with a grin.

Linda and I giggled.

"Both, we fear" Linda replied, still giggling.

Hunter also giggled abit.

Anouther awkward silence.

We honestly had no idea what to do with ourselves.

"Anyone think we should take a stroll around?" Linda asked. "Sure, why the hek not" I replied. Hunter nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>We arrived above that spot, where mom and dad said they got married at. And by doing so, allowing Alphas and Omegas to be together as couples, and uncle Garth and aunt Lilly also got married that day, witch because uncle Garth is eastern, this allowed eastern and westerns to reunit as a entire pack.<p>

From what I hear it was a great day for everyone, plus it saved us from having to do war with them, witch would of been completely horrifing.

I looked at the other two, they were both looking at the spot. I could Linda was thinking similar things as I was, about the spot down there.

As for Hunter, who knows what he was thinking, probably just simply enjoying, the site of the beauitful spot.

I let out a quite sigh.

"so, uhhhh, isn't this the placce where your parents admitted their love for each other?" Hunter asked. "Yes, this is the place" I replied.

Nobody says anything.

"Anyone want to keep exploring around?" Linda asked. Hunter and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>SEVERAL HOURS LATER!<p>

Linda, Hunter and I arrived outside mom's and dad's den. We saw mom run over. "Where were you kids?" she asked abit paranoid. "We were with Hunter, remember, you said it was okay" I reminded her.

Mom calmed wait down.

"Sorry, it's just you've been gone for a long while... Are you sure you weren't trying to sneak out again?"

"No mom" Linda and both said in annyance. God, its so annying that mom ALWAYS asks that, if me and Linda are away from her and dad, for quite a while.

I heard Hunter giggle abit, before saying. "Speaking of witch I should be returning to MY mom also, she has became so paranoid, ever since dad passed away"

"Alright, see you later buddy" I said to him, as he started leaving. Hunter turned and gave me a quick smile, before completely leaving.

I looked back at mom.

"Come inside, your probably tired" mom said to us with a nice smile.

She was right, we were tired. We've been walking all day, and I for one, justed wanted to lay myself down, and relax.

So Linda and I headed in the den.

And I slowly layed myself on the ground. "Going to sleep already" dad said with a grin. "Naw, just relaxing" I replied. Dad nodded, still grinning.

Dad then sat next to me. "Anything interestingn happen today?" he asked. "Nothing worth telling about" I admitted. "Oh come on, there's always something" Dad replied. I shrugged. "I don't know" I said.

Dad sighed. And walked off a bit, while I containued resting. I knew Dad was only to make conversation, and normally I'd love telling him about my day. But like I said, I was very tired wait know, and only cared about resting.

I happens to best of us, right?

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter, please leave reviews.<strong>


	22. Moonlight howl is approching

THE NEXT MORNING!

* * *

><p>Matt, still appeared to be fast asleep, but the rest of the family was up and awake.<p>

"Any plans for today?" Linda asked her parents. "I don't know just yet" Kate admitted. They noticed Connor and Mandy also came to greet them. "Linda, hi, its feels like its been a while, since Connor and I seen you" Mandy said, with a grin. "Probably, has, sorry aunt Mandy, Matt and I, been busy" Linda replied.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie" Connor replied, and Mandy nodded in agreement.

"By the way Connor, hows Hutch's injury doing?" Kate asked. "Well, I hope... "I don't know" Connor replied.

* * *

><p>SOON AFTER!<p>

* * *

><p>Matt also came over. "There he is" Humphrey said, smiling at him. "Hello, everyone" Matt said, yawning abit.<p>

"I still don't know what to do today" Linda thought outload.

Nobody responded.

* * *

><p>SOME TIME JOINING THE AFTERNOON!<p>

* * *

><p>It's time for the alpha to start there daily hunting retine.<p>

"Glad to see, that you recovered so quickly" Connor told Hutch. "It only took an hour or two, till I was fixed up" Hutch replied.

"Sshhh" Kate said suddenly.

With that, everyone noticed the nearby Carribous.

Suddenly all the wolves started ambusing there pray. Quickly getting large kills.

While Kate killed one, she was unaware of a huge Carribou charging at her, but before it got closer, Connor took it down. "How many times will I have to save you, like this?" Connor teased. Kate rolled her eyes playfully. "Just keep your eyes open, before anything bad happens to you" she replied.

Hutch missed a Carribou, but ran back towards it, and got it.

Mandy managed to get a few also, so did Tiller, Ally, Garth and Kando.

Before long the battle was finished. And the group started making there way back.

* * *

><p>JOINING DINNER TIME!<p>

* * *

><p>Matt was with Hunter, and anouther friend of theirs, called Adam. Who had dark red fur, meaning he was most likely Eastern. He also had light green eyes, and a small amount of hair on top of his head.<p>

Matt noticed a girl in the near distance. She looked beauitful, and had extermily dark blue fur. And light blue eyes also.

"Oh look, it's Shara" Hunter said, as he and Adam also noticed her.

Adam noticed the way Matt was looking at her, and got somewhat angry, as he said. "oh come on Matt. Please don't tell me, you still find her attractive"

"But she is, I can't help it" Matt groaned.

"But dude, she friggin cheated on you, we witnessed it ourselves, all three of us" Hunter replied.

"And then she dumped you, without even being nice about it" Adam added.

"I KNOW, I KNOW!" Matt cried angrily. "We are sorry Matt, we just don't want you to get hurt again". hunter said, and Adam nodded in agreement.

Matt sighed sadly.

Hunter and Adam looked at each other, then back at Matt.

"Your find someone else" Hunter told. "Ya, you can start with someone like Kelly" Adam added. "Why do you ALWAYS bring her up?" Matt replied.

Adam was seen blushing, under his red fur. Hunter and Matt both laughed.

"hey, there's Kelly wait there" Hunter said, pointing to a small but pretty looking wolf, with light blonde fur, and light blue eyes.

"Ask her out Adam" Matt insisted. "I can't, you know how I get around her" Adam said nervously. "well, it's now or never, the bloody moonlight howl is happening tomarrow night, and this might be your ONLY chance you get to ask her go with you, for it" Matt told him. "I suppose your right" Adam said.

"Just don't piss yourself, in front of her, this time" Hunter teased. "ONCE, it happened once, okay" Adam growled.

"Adam, just hurry up, before your beaten to it" Matt replied.

Adam nodded, and soon went for it.

The other two watched him go over to her, and seemed to start chatting with her.

"Well, he seems to be doing alright so far" Hunter said, Matt nodded in agreement.

Then they heard him shout out "SWEET!". And then he soon started running back to Matt and Hunter.

"Well" Hunter and Matt both asked, even though they already new the answer. "She said yes, she even mentioned that I looked cute" Adam said excitedly.

"Good job bud" Matt said, smiling.

* * *

><p>"heard the moonlight howl is tomarrow night" Mandy said.<p>

"The what?" Connor asked.

"You never heard of it?" Mandy asked serprised. "No" Connor admitted.

"Every year wolves of any pack, howl beauitful songs with there mates, to prove, they're ment to be, it's pretty much a date, only the whole pack is around the area, also" Mandy told him.

"Not much of a date then" Connor thought out load.

"Ya, sure, whatever... Either way, I want you to come howl with me joining it" Mandy replied.

"But Mandy we ALREADY know that we're meant to be" Connor pointed out.

"Connor, that dosen't matter, I need you to be there, this an EXTREMELY important event in my life"

"But Man-

"Just come alright!" Mandy cried out, starting to get annoyed.

* * *

><p>"You excited about the moonlight howl?" Kate asked.<p>

"Sure am" Humphrey replied.

"good, because so am I" Kate said smiling.


	23. Alright, for you

THE NEXT AFTERNOON!

* * *

><p><strong>(Linda's POV):<strong>

* * *

><p>Well, in a few short hours from now, it'll be time for the 'moonlight howl'.<p>

But Matt, Hunter and I STILL didn't have anyone to ask.

"Man, I'm actually sort of disappointed, I really wanted to go on one of my first 'moonlight howls" I admitted. "Oh, come on sis, you've been before... Back when you and Adam's cousin Tim, were together" Matt insisted. "Yes, but, Tim, was never any exciting, we never even did any howling, or anything" I replied. "At least you and Matt, got to see what such an event, even looked like" Hunter replied.

he and I both sighed.

Matt suddenly had an idea.

"Linda, why don't you just take Hunter" Matt insisted. Even though it made Hunter noticeably nervous about the whole idea of it.

"What are you doing" I heard Hunter angrily whisper to my brother. Matt's reply was to quite for me to hear, but what I did hear from him was when he said something about, being good for Hunter and me, both.

I new Matt was referring to the fact that Hunter STILL has a bit of an crush on me, and it made me giggle to myself.

"Maybe we should go together, I mean, whats the worst that could happen" I thought outloud. "But" Hunter said nervously. "Come on, old friend, it dosen't even have to a date or anything" I insisted.

Hunter let out a sigh, before saying. "Alright... For you"

I was actually very very excited about this, and for possibly the first time, ever, I found myself giving his cheek a small and quick, kiss.

I giggled at his blush, before running to get myself prepared.

* * *

><p>I started by heading to the river to wash my fur.<p>

Its not even far from our house. So it didn't take very long.

When I got there, I noticed aunt Mandy, was already there, washing up.

She was quick to notice me, and smiled warmly, before saying. "Hello, Linda, dear"

"Hello, aunt Mandy" I greeted back, while I was approching the water.

"Oh man, it's freezing" I whimpered, when my fur touched the icey cold water.

Aunt Mandy giggled.

"Here, let me help you, sweetie" aunt Mandy softly said, as she started washing parts of my back witch I wouldn't be able to reach myself. "Thanks" I replied, with a similar soft tone.

"So... You excited about this?" aunt Mandy asked. "Sure am" I replied.

Before long, I was all washed up. "Thanks" I said aain to aunt Mandy.

She just smiled.

"Here, this will look nice on you" aunt Mandy said, putting a small white flower in my hair. "Again, thanks" I said, smiling at her.

It was here I noticed, that aunt Mandy also, had a pretty flower in her hair, it was purple, similar to the type of one, mom often wears.

At one point I noticed mom come over to greet us.

"Oh Kate, I don't mean to be a bother, but I need someone to help comb me" aunt Mandy said to my mom. "Well, I'll try my best" mom said, with a smile.

Before long my mom managed to comb aunt Mandy's fur, making it look perfectly straight, and did the same with her tail.

I had to admit, it made aunt Mandy look very beauitful. And I can't imagine what her lovely black fur would look like, under the moonlight.

I'm actually sort of interested to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV):<strong>

* * *

><p>Humphrey and Connor were at far other side of the same river. Way at the, but way to far, to be spotted by the girls.<p>

Connor was intensely rubbing his face with water.

"Calm down bud" Humphrey said giggling.

"WHY! I never been to this type of event, I never even howled with anyone before" Connor said worriedly. "you howled with that x-girlfriend you once had... But then she cheated on you" Humphrey replied.

"That was different"

"its all the same, what ever the carze for howling is, it's still a howl"

Connor sighed.

"But that was still a life time ago, what if I mess up in front of her, and embarress her" Connor said nervously.

"If you DO mess up, Mandy will probably just make you better, that's what couples ALWAYS do at these events" Humphrey replied.

Connor nodded, before sighing again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats all fokes, XD.<strong>

** for the moonlight howl, will happen in the next chapter.**

**Till then, Please leave reviews.**


	24. Howl partners

AT THE MOONLIGHT HOWL!

* * *

><p>Everyone was approaching the area, where the 'moonlight howl' always takes place.<p>

Even though Matt dosen't have a date, he still had to go. Because Kate didn't trust him by himself. ""Witch wasn't a serprises to Matt, he's not sure if he'll EVER be fully forgivin for what he and Linda did, so he's quite use to these things.

Besides he was actually kind of interested in hearing everyone's howls, partially from Hunter and Linda.

everyone soon approched the area where the event takes place.

"Nice isn't it" Linda said, smiling at Hunter, as she saw him looking around the area, seeing all the couples howling together and stuff.

"Sure dose" Hunter replied, but was still looking around.

Linda giggled bit.

"Kelly?" Linda said in serprise, when she saw her friend by, still with Adam.

"Oh, hey, Linda" Kelly replied, as she and Adam approached Linda and Hunter, to greet them.

"I see Adam might have finally asked you out" Linda mentioned. "Yes, and I'm glad I did" Adam said happily. Kelly giggled and kissed his cheek.

"So Linda I see you got someone going with you... Wait... Hunter?" Adam said in serprise. "H Hey" Hunter greeted, still kind of nervous about everything.

"Well I'll be damned, I thought you two WEREN'T dating" Adam said, still serprised.

"We're not, it's just a one night, type thing" Linda replied.

"I see" Adam and Kelly both replied.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, so much for coming" Mandy sweetly told her boyfriend, while affectionly rubbing her head, against his warm and soft fur.<p>

"No problem" Connor replied, while feeling his tail begining to wage from from the massage like feeling, from Mandy's soft affection.

She soon stopped and went back to just sitting beside him. "Oh, no kiss" Connor said, while giggling. "Oh, alright" Mandy said while also giggling. She softly and slowly kissed his cheek, and also kept the kiss for a bit of a while, before slowly ending it. "How was that?" Mandy said soft whiper like, tone.

"it was great" Connor replied softly.

Mandy giggled.

They both saw Humphrey and Kate coming over also.

"Dose anyone know if Tiller and Ally are coming?" Humphrey asked. "They're already busy howling, near the top of the rocks" Mandy replied. Humphrey nodded before saying "Okay".

* * *

><p>Matt came and joined Linda and Hunter, who were still chatting with Adam and Kelly.<p>

"Did I miss much?" Matt asked.

"Not yet" his sister replied with a smile.

"Where's your howling partner, bud?" Adam asked Matt.

"Actually, I... Don't, have, one" Matt admitted, shamefully.

"Oh, poor you" Kelly said softly.

"I'll be alright, no need to worry about, little old me" Matt replied, grinning abit.

"Anyway, witch pair, would like to go first?" Matt containued.

Everyone thought for a moment.

"How about us" Adam said, referring to him and Kelly. "Sure, why not" Matt replied.

* * *

><p>"Who should go first?" Kate asked.<p>

"How about you, and your sweet old mate, Humphrey, I'm told, you two sound so powerfully beauitful together" Mandy replied.

"Sure, why not" Humphrey said.

* * *

><p>Adam and Kelly had already started a few moments ago, and sound quite nice together. Plus their howls were even 'matching' witch, of corse, ment they're 'ment to be'.<p>

"Wow, it matched" Matt said smiling.

"Yes, it did, didn't it" Kelly said happily.

Suddenly Kelly gave Adam, a huge kiss, on the lips,

Adam had his eyes widen intensely, but he before he did anything else, she quickly pulled away.

"Sorry, sudden needs, had to let it out, but I'm done now" Kelly said, before walking back to the others. "Are you sure!" Adam said, clearly wanting anouther kiss like that.

* * *

><p>Kate and Humphrey have probably been howling for a long while now. But they containue, still bring strong emotions into there voices.<p>

After quite a while, they stopped, and had to catch their breaths.

Kate gave her mate a passinate kiss on the cheek.

They turned back to there two friends.

While Connor's face was in clear shock, Mandy simply just giggled. "Wow, you two ARE good" she to them.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Linda, Hunter, it's your turn" Matt said.<p>

Linda basically 'pulled' Hunter to where they will howl. But his face was looking worried.

Linda smiled.

"Please try to relax sweetie, it's only ONE howl" Linda told him.

Hunter didn't reply.

"Look, I'll start us off, just please don't leave me hanging" Linda said. And with she soon began her howl.

Everyone was shocked, even Matt, but Linda didn't seem to care about the slight gasp sounds from a few of them.

Linda's howl sounded directly like her mothers, just as beauitful to hear, and filled of emotion. As much as Hunter rather just wanted to hear hers more, he new she would not want to be left hanging, so he began howling with her.

Their howls actually DID match, quite well.

And when they finished, Linda pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad, it's YOU, I'm doing this with" she said to Hunter.

* * *

><p>Lastly, it was now Mandy's and Connor's turn.<p>

"You ready?" Mandy asked. "I guess" Connor said, unsurely.

"Don't be scared, just howl from your heart, and you may even 'enjoy yourself" Mandy said, giggling.

"Alright, alright" Connor replied.

"3, 2, 1, go" Mandy said, and then they started.

They both sounded very beauitful together, and when they stopped, Connor got lost when he saw how amazing Mandy looked in the moon's glow.

It wasn't just the way her graceful black fur was sparkling in the light so beautifully. But even more so by the fact her already, beauitful blue eyes, we're made to look even more beauitful, because of the way they 'also' were sparkling under the moon's glow.

Mandy giggled at how he was looking at her, and came up to him.

She then went over to gave him a affectionate kiss on the lips, a while pasted before she released from it and continued grinning at him.


	25. In charge

A FEW DAYS LATER!

* * *

><p>Having remembered his promise to his old pack. Tiller realized it's about time he should visit and check up, on them.<p>

Though it serprised a few people but mostly Connor, Mandy decided to go also.

Although Connor was somewhat use to his 'future mate' being away from him, Ally wasn't, and she often found herself feeling lonely without his pressance.

Kate promised to keep Ally company as much as she could, so did Connor sometimes, mostly because he knew how she would be feeling.

But OTHER times, Connor just hung out with Humphrey, who is liturary like a brother to Connor.

This is mostly because Connor never knew his family, least of all his brother.

He was born a lone wolf his whole life.

Humphrey, of corse, was always aware of this, partically when Connor was quick to tell him, back when he was taking Humphrey and Kate home to Jasper, witch was probably years from now.

Humphrey never knew his family, least of all his brother. Either.

So he feels the same about Connor.

That is why, Humphrey and him would of hung together anyway.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile.<p>

* * *

><p>Even though Adam and Kelly are clear boyfriend, girlfriend now,<p>

it is still unclear if Linda and Hunter will end up dating or anything. Linda often thinks about it, she had so much fun with him, and she hasn't forgottin about the fact, that their howls matched.

Hunter often thinks about such things also. He sometimes can't help but ask Matt if he should ever try asking her out again, often, the only response Matt could give is "It depends if YOU think you should"

But it's unknown if Hunter has actually tired for it yet.

* * *

><p>A FEW HOURS LATER!<p>

* * *

><p>After a long time Linda and Matt decided to start heading back home.<p>

They noticed their mom talking to their uncle Connor, and when they got closer they heard what was being said.

"Kate, are you sure?"

"Yes Connor, Humphrey is busym and me and the other Alpha have to go start the Caribou hunt, it's up to YOU to watch them, besides... You and I DID agree to put you as Matt's god father, because of the way you treat him as your own, and all that... And, well, this is part of such responsibilities"

"I know Kate, and I'm honoured to take care of them... But I never been alone with children, yet alone protecting and being responsible for them, what if something happens... How would live with myself"

"Don't worry Connor, I have faith in you... Besides all you have to do is keep them within your sights"

Connor sighed.

It was here, Kate realized her childrun had returned.

"I suppose you two heard enough to know who will need to watch you kids for a while"

Matt and Linda both nodded.

Kate smiled then spread out her arms wanting a hug from them both at the same time, so they went over to do the 'group hug'.

Connor smiled, as he watched the cute little moment between Kate and her sweet old childrun.

"I'll be back at my regular time" Kate told Matt and Linda. "Okay" they both replied at the same time.

Kate looked over at Connor, and giggled at the fact he still had a slight grin.

"Do you want one too?" Kate asked Connor, spreading out her arms again, all while still giggling. "Sure, why not" Connor replied, walking up to Kate, so that she could hug him with that soft fur of her's.

Still in her hug, Kate wished him good luck with taking care of her kids before quickly kissing his cheek and then letting go of him. And soon rushed off to meet the other Alphas.

* * *

><p>Connor was now left alone, to take care of Matt and Linda, and was feeling an awkward moment, of not knowing what to do or say.<p>

All three of them sighed at the same time, witch made Linda giggle abit.

"Do you have any stories?" Linda asked suddenly and excitedly.

Matt groaned to himself, after Linda asked about stories.

"Why are you always so obsessed with... Nevermind... Sorry sweetheart, I got nothing" Connor replied, Linda groaned in slight disappointment.

There was anouther silence between the three of them.


	26. Keeping a promise

"Tiller, sweetie, are we almost there?" Mandy asked, becoming quite tired from all the walking.

"We still have to travel a whole other week" Tiller replied.

Mandy groaned.

Tiller laughed.

"_(Pats her on the back)_ I was just kiddin sis... We're pretty much there, don't worry" Tiller told Mandy, who nodded.

* * *

><p>Connor released a sighed, so did Matt shortly after.<p>

"Come on boys, surelly we could think of SOMETHING to do" Linda said, grinning.

"I wish I could sweetheart, but I can't" Connor admitted.

Linda sighed, before seeming to have a idea.

"Maybe, we could play hide and go seek" She suggested.

Connor thought for a while, before answering. "Alright, but stay in the area".

"Sure" Linda and Matt both replied.

Connor smiled, before turning around, covering his eyes, and began counting.

Linda and Matt both ran off to find a place to hide.

Before long Connor finished counting and starting looking.

At one point he noticed Linda, as she was trying to hide in a bush.

He pretended not to see her, and walked off, as if to start looking somewhere else.

After Connor 'appeared' to have left the particaler spot, Linda peeked her head out of the bush breifly looking around.

Suddenly Connor popped out, as if he hide himself, also, in the bush, even though he was seen leaving the spot. "HI!" He screamed out playfully. Linda screamed in fear and was unable to stop herself from falling on the ground.

* * *

><p>Connor laughed as he helped her up.<p>

"How did you even physically do that?" Linda asked, heavily breathing, but Connor never answered.

* * *

><p>A BIT LATER!<p>

* * *

><p>Connor and Linda managed to find Matt also, as he two found a small bush as a place to hide.<p>

* * *

><p>SHORT TIME AFTER THEY FINISHED THEIR GAME!<p>

* * *

><p>"That was fun" Connor said happily.<p>

"What should we do now?" Matt asked.

"Well your mom, should be returning soon, actually" Connor replied.

"Cool, should we meet up with them, when she finishes?" Linda asked.

"If that's what you kids want" Connor said.

Linda and Matt both nodded.

* * *

><p>LATER!<p>

* * *

><p>Kate and the Alpha's were on their way back.<p>

The gang of them saw Connor, with Matt and Linda.

Kate along with Ally and even Garth went to greet them.

"Thank you so much for watching them, your a true friend" Kate softly told Connor, while giving him a big hug.

"No problem, it was fun" Connor replied, still under the comfort, of Kate's warm and soft fur hugging him. It was one of things he liked most about having Kate and Mandy, in his life. They both have such amazingly soft fur, witch makes their hugs that much BETTER!

And he gets lots of daily hugs, from both of them.

This is because, in terms of friendly hugs, both Kate and Mandy are very affectionate, it's just the type of girls they are.

Humphrey also mentions that the ONLY other female wolf he knows to have such soft fur plus the same amount of affectionates. Is Kate's sweet little sister Lilly, whom Connor only seen whe. He brought Kate and Humphrey back to Jasper that time,

and the two still have never properly met.

But Connor would like to, he hears such good things about how kind and playful she is.

"What happened to Humphrey, I thought HE was always responsible for watching Matt and Linda, joining Caribou hunts?" Garth asked.

"Humphrey was way to busy, so I found and gave the role to Matt's personal 'god father" Kate replied.

"So it is true, about Connor being Matts god farther" Garth replied.

"Yep" said both Connor and Kate.

"Who's Linda's?" Ally asked.

"My sister, Lilly... It's a promise we always make as sister, keep each other as one of the godparents, no matter WHAT may come between us" Kate replied, grinning at the thought.

Garth and Ally grinned.

While all that was going on, Connor suddenly thought of Mandy, hoping her and Tiller were okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Mandy's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK, <em>

_I was back in the Southern terrartory. Drinking from the nearby pond._

_Suddenly I heard sad sniffling, some poor person was crying._

_I look and saw Tiller, but he wasn't doing so well, he was, crying._

_"What's wrong bro?" I asked, approching him. _

_He giggled abit, at how I said 'bro'. But was still looking upset._

_"What's wrong?" I repeated. _

_"Why dose everybody in this pack, except for you, hate me so much" He said in a tearful voice._

_"Come on Tiller, they don't hate you" I said in a soft and comforting voice, and tired putting my paw on his shoulder, but he stopped me from getting to do so._

_"YES THEY DO! They're blaming me... For, EVERYTHING!" Tiller said, still upset._

_He actually went into full sobs at point._

_Immatedly I pulled my brother into a big hug. "It's going to be alright" I softly told him. _

_"No its not! (sniffs)... They kicked me out of pack, FOREVER!" He replied still in his tearful voice._

_"THEY WHAT!" I cried out._

_"As I said, they all hate me, and blame me for everything, our leader kicked me out" _

_"But that's our father!, why would he and the others kick you out like this... This is bullshit!" I cried out, abit angry even._

_"It's not dad's fault... Some of the members, convinced him that Jims death from a cliff, was MY fault, when it was in order to cover up that it was theres... So ya, I have to leave now"_

_"Not without me your not" _

_"But Mandy, they don't have issues with YOU, only me, you aren't kicked out"_

_"Damn it Tiller, I don't care, your my brother, and I will ALWAYS, be at your side, always"_

_Tiller sqeezed me harder, because we were still in our hug, as he said "Thank you sis, your, a true friend"_

* * *

><p><em>LATER THAT SAME EVENING!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Tiller and I ran into Lucas and Hal (who always seems to be near him, their not gay, as far as I know, they're just such good pals).<em>

_"What do you want" Tiller growled at Lucas, but I didn't know why at the point._

_"Look, I'm sorry I ran off, when you were taking the heat for the body, but I want to make it up to you" Locas replied._

_"Well I'm lessening"_

_Locas pointed at a small group of wolves behind him._

_"Hal and I were also kicked out, and found these wolves that were also kicked out, but it was several weeks ago"_

_"How is this making up for anything, directly" Tiller interupted._

_"We want you and Mandy to act as our new LEADERS" Hal answered for Locas._

_"Fine" Tiller said after a long parze._

_And it was from there we began our new lives"_

"Mandy, hello Mandy"

* * *

><p>I was snapped back to reality to find I was back at the forest again.<p>

That was the first time I thought back to that day. When ever I'm asked about it, I often lie and say I don't remember. And got pretty use to also saying, WE BOTH were kicked out, not just him, I do it to make him feel better about it most times.

Not even Connor, knows the full truth about it.

"MANDY!"

"Yes Tiller?" I responded. "Jeez, I've been calling you like that, for like, ever" he replied.

"Sorry darling, I guess I was pretty deep in thought" I replied back.

* * *

><p>We containued our traveling.<p>

Suddenly Tiller noticed something. "Wow, it's still there" He said.

I looked at what was talking about, and nearly threw up. It was a dead Kodiak corps witch was begining to rot.

I had to turn away, and felt very uneasy.

"that's the same one, I saved Matt and Linda from, I could still see the teeth marks" Tiller said.

"Please, stop talking about it" I said, gulping abit.

Tiller giggled at me, as he said. "Oh, sorry sis, I forgot how weak your stomach is... You going to be alright?"

I nodded.

Shortly after that, Tiller and I finally reached the area.

* * *

><p>"TILLER! MANDY!" Lucas and Hal cried excitedly.<p>

They both ran over to hug us.

"It's so great to see you guys again" Hal said happily.

"I promised I'll be back to visit, and that's one of the main things I'm good at" Tiller replied.

"What is?" Locas asked.

"Keeping a promise" Tiller said, with a smile.


	27. Almost perfect

It felt strange for Connor, as he was in his den, without Mandy.

He couldn't help but feel abit lonely, because he's gotten so use to her often pressing her warm soft fur affectionly against him, but he didn't take long to get over it.

He new she'll be back anyway.

Besides there was alot, that was still on his mind. There usually is these days, he sometimes gets tired of it.

But as always he still managed to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"So... How things been around here?" Tiller asked.<p>

"Pretty well actually, it rains, witch helps grow trees and berry bushes, a few of us found a nearby lake, and even the Caribous and Deers started heading our way" Hal explianed.

"Ya, and we know people that can actually catch them" Locas teased Tiller, but Tiller wasn't amused. "Why do you ALWAYS act as the sarcastic one to everyone, partically me" Tiller groaned.

"(_It's the role the writer gave me), _plus it's somewhat my inner instincts" Locas replied.

"Whatever" Tiller groaned.

"Have you guys ever thought of joining the part of Jasper, Tiller and I are now part of, I'm sure Winston wouldn't mind, he's willing to acept pretty much ANYONE, since Tiller joined" Mandy said to them.

This carzed them to parze.

Locas finally mentioned that they were just fine staying here in Banff.

"Oh come on, don't you ever tire of this mudhole" Mandy said.

"It's not that bad, plus, like Hal said, things have gotten almost perfect, strangely after Tiller and youself, left" Locas replied.

"what about girls... Surelly you guys need some kind of love life, it's part of life" Mandy replied.

"That is solved also, appearently a large group of female lone wolves, no bigger then our group, live across here now, they always come to greet us, they know us pretty well at this point" Hal replied.

"They are still never as pretty as you or your friend Kate, though" Locas mentioned, witch made Mandy giggle at the compilment.

"As true as that may be, your just mad about not being able to get one to like you" Hal said to Locas.

Locas sighed before saying "I don't fully get why... (turns to Mandy), Mandy, you and I dated for a while, did we not?"

"Well, yes, I suppose, but your weren't always as 'gentleman like' as when I first agreed to it" Mandy replied.

"But that was before that lone wolf, Connor, stole you from me" Locas mentioned.

Mandy glared abit as she said "What the devil are you talking about, Connor didn't 'steal' me, nobody did, I broke up with you a week before we even left the Southern pack"

"Oh right" Locas said, feeling awkward.

"Anyway... We should all should probably be getting some sleep" Tiller said.

The others nodded, and everyone started heading to empty dens.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, but I'll guess I'll to leave this chapter as a short one, but other chapters will be more my normal langths.<strong>


	28. Mornings

Connor woke up the next morning.

Abit disapointed as he remembered Mandy's beauitful presence wouldn't be there to brighten the mood he sometimes gets from being in cave like places such as this, but again he gotten over it.

He noticed someone coming to greet him, but much to his seprise, it was Ally.

"Oh, hello, Ally" Connor said, not seeming to hide how serprised he was.

Ally giggled, "I figured you be serprised to see me, can't say I blame you" she replied, still giggling abit.

Connor yawned, picked himself up, and went towards her, abit more.

But there was an suddenly awkward silence, for both of them.

"So..." Connor said, trying to think of an conversation starter.

"So..." Ally said trying to do the same thing.

She actually needed to ask him something but forgot what it was.

"Sure is odd without them" Connor mentioned after a while.

Ally simply just nodded.

Suddenly she remembered what it was she needed.

"Connor, there is something I actually need to ask you?" Ally said.

"Figures" Connor thought out loud.

He politely waited for Ally's question to be asked. And so Ally said "Kate said you done so well with her kids, and if I ever needed you too, would you be able to watch mine like that?"

"Wait... Your a mom?" Connor said, shocked at what he found out.

Ally giggled, before telling saying, "very few people know, but yes, I have a lone son... Its anouther reason I'm happy about dating Tiller, I lost my husband so long ago, and was so damn lonely, before he came along"

"Oh... Sorry for your loss" Connor said, respectfully.

"Don't worry about it... Anyway, what do you say?" Ally asked.

"Sorry, Ally, I don't think I'll be able to" Connor admitted.

"Alright, no problem" Ally said in a 'I have no issue with that' type tone, and walked off shortly after.

* * *

><p>Tiller woken up in the den he was shareing with his sister. It was a small den.<p>

Tiller noticed that Mandy was probably up for a while, she wasn't even in the den, she was actually just returning.

"finally awake, are we" she said grinning at him.

Tiller could only node.

Mandy came up closer "I found these, for us to start with for breakfast, more 'proper' food will arrive though, don't worry" she said, dropping some berrys near her brother.

"I don't know, all truth be told, I always sort of hated berries, guess its the main thing I share in common with Humphrey" Tiller admitted.

"Come on, honey, they are ten times better then the ones in Jasper, just try one, tell me it's not good" Mandy replied.

Tiller nodded, and tried a few for her.

"Well, was I right or what?" Mandy asked, as she was waiting for him to shallow the berries, so he could respond.

"They're alright, I guess... at least you were right about them being better then ones in Jasper" Tiller replied.

"That it, just, 'alright'... Come on, how can you not like them?" Mandy replied.

Tiller shrugged as he said, "They are liturary the complete same as the berrys that grow inside that big forest, the same ones that we keep having to go into, for various reasons these days"

"hmmm... Do you think I should bring some back, see if Humphrey or the others, have any different answers" Mandy thought outloud, looking at the berries.

"Humphrey pretty much DID try these types before, don't you remember, Humphrey, Connor and Kate said they had these same types of berries inside the forest, before the Kodiaks attacked shortly after... Humphrey said he still found them to be bitter and, well, filling but little else" Tiller told her.

"Oh right" Mandy said, remembering Humphrey saying that.

"Guess, I'm alone at these things, like a needle in a hay sack, or, something similar" Mandy added.

Tiller couldn't help but begin laughing.

"What?" Mandy asked, missing something, about the humor, of what she said.

"Its just... You really ARE Connor's girlfriend, I mean, you sound just like him sometimes" Tiller said, still laughing abit.

"I do?" Mandy asked, in serprise.

"Yes, totally... It's kind of cute actually" Tiller replied.

Mandy giggled nervously, as she couldn't help but blush a tiny bit.


	29. I just like exploring

LATER THAT SAME DAY!

* * *

><p>Connor was hanging with Humphrey, while Matt was hanging with Hunter and Adam.<p>

"Connor are you sure about this?" Humphrey asked, in a serprised voice.

"Of corse I am, Ally told me herself" Connor replied.

Wide mouthed, Humphrey had no idea what to say, he never imangined Ally as a mom. Not that she wouldn't be a good one, but he never saw the signs of it, or whatever.

Connor noticed Hunter from where he was.

"Who's that?" Connor asked Humphrey.

Humphrey looked at were Connor was pointing.

"Oh, that's Matt's long time friend, Hunter... I thought you would of met him by now" Humphrey replied, abit seeprised at his 'brother figure' not knowing Matt's, pal, basically since childhood.

"Well, I have seen him around alot, but never was able to talk to him, or find out anything the kid" Connor replied.

"Ya, well, he's a great kid, Kate and I our pretty found of him ourselves" Humphrey answered.

Humphrey took anouther at them, before adding "but It sometimes serprises me how he is able to always stay so positive, even after losing his father at a young age... I believe he lives with his mom, but it's said, very few people know who she is"

"Really?" Connor asked, in serprise.

* * *

><p>"Have you put any thought about asking out Linda?" Matt asked.<p>

"Not sure, I've been so busy keeping company for mom, till her boyfriend comes back" Hunter replied.

"Back?" Matt asked serprisedly.

Before Hunter answered, they both heard someone coming.

It was Adam, Kelly and even Linda.

"There you boys are" Kelly said, grinning.

They both grinned back.

Linda noticed something behind Matt and Hunter. A curtain area in Jasper, pretty much like a miniture forest. She never noticed it before.

"Hey, check that out" she said pointing to the area.

Everyone looked at it.

"Oh, ya, neat" Matt said.

"Lets see where it leads" Linda said excitedly.

"Are you suggesting we basically sneak out... Again?" Matt asked.

"Come on, Matt, it dosen't even go far, just so it to your sister, we can all go, actually" Kelly replied, grinning.

"Alright, alright, but Linda, don't get overjoyed, it's not much" Matt replied.

"I don't care, I just like exploring" Linda replied, witch made her brother laugh abit.

"Okay, okay... Everyone ready, let's go" Matt said, and off they all went.


	30. Hunter's injury

Matt and them containued there exploring.

"I'm worried guys... My mom would kill me if she found out I was this far away from the pack's view, again" Matt said, worriedly.

"Come on, honey, try to lower some of your parnoia, we will be there and back before anyone even knows" Kelly assured him.

Matt nodded but still seemed worried.

* * *

><p>They containued heading furthur down the area.<p>

They eventually reached what seemed car road, set in the forest area they are in.

"Hmm, doesn't look like human transports are in sight" Matt said, quickly looking each ways.

"Maybe I should go across, she if the other side is safe" Linda commented.

"I'll go with you" Hunter said.

Linda nodded.

* * *

><p>The two where easily making it across. Hunter choose the oppunity to finally ask Linda, what's been meaning to ask her a long time.<p>

"Linda?" Hunter asked.

"Yes sweetie?" Linda replied.

"I was wondering, if you'll ever like to, well, go out with me?" Hunter asked nervously.

Linda smiled and said "Sure I will"

"Really?" Hunter asked excitedly.

Linda went up to him. She could of kissed him, but rathered just give him a big warm hug. Hunter didn't care either way, he was still happy from the affection.

Unfortantly, out of nowhere, a car was quickly approching.

With no other choice in his head, the first thing Hunter did was throw Linda away from the spot, saving her.

But was unable to do the same for himself, and got himself hit.

He slide off the hood, and landed on the ground.

"HUNTER!" Matt and Adam screamed in fear for him.

Everyone ran up to him.

Matt carefully pulled him off the road, before checking his condition.

"Is he alright!" Linda cried out worriedly.

Matt checked his heart before saying "He's deffiently unconsious, but seems to still be breathing"

Linda sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>The gang of them, had to carry Hunter's unconsious body to Winston's and Eve's den, so Eve, the only known healer, can fix him up, and keep him safe till he wakes up.<p>

Kate, Humphrey and even Connor all happened to be around the den at the time.

"OH MY GOD! What happened!" Kate cried out.

Not wanting to reveal that he was in a forest again, Matt just said Hunter was involved in a accident, not saying any further details.

Kate and Connor knew he was hiding something about this, but ended up not worrying about it.

* * *

><p>Everyone was helping Eve as she check on Hunter's condision.<p>

"Humphrey, you will have inform his mother" Connor told Humphrey.

"But I don't who it is" Humphrey replied.

"Come on now Humphrey, it should be obvious, who else, lost her husband, and has all evidence pointing at her" Connor responded.

"I don't know, Connor"

"Come on Humphrey think for a moment"

"But I'm not good at thinking" Humphrey tried saying as a joke, but. Connor of corse, wasn't in the mood.

"GOD DAMN IT HUMPHREY! IT'S ALLY! GO GET IT ALLY!" Connor suddenly screamed out angrily.

A few people partically Humphrey, was actually quite shocked at how Connor was being so mad about something. Connor NEVER seems to loss his temper, least of all at Humphrey, who wasn't even sure if Connor even had one.

"Alright, alright" Humphrey said, before running off to find her.

After Humphrey left, Connor was seen talking a large breath to calm himself down abit.

* * *

><p>Before long Humphrey came back to the den, with Ally following him.<p>

"Humphrey, this better not be some cruel joke" She said.

"Unfortantly, we won't disapoint you" Connor said sadly, before quickly pointing to where Hunter was now lying on top of a smooth rock.

"OH, MY BABY!" Ally cried in tears.

And ran over to hug her child.

"Is he Dead?" She asked in tears.

"No, just unconscience" Eve replied.

"What happened?" Ally asked, nobody in particaler.

Matt seemed to give in, and told all that happened.

Kate got really mad, as Matt expected she would.

Connor had to calm her down, and she eventually did.

* * *

><p>MUCH MUCH LATER!<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone was heading to bed.<p>

Connor stopped Matt and Linda before they went into their den, he had to tell them something very very important.

"Lesson to me, both of you...

You can't keep exploring like this. I understand you have curiosity, I get that... You think all us grown ups, don't remember sneaking out at your age. We all did, including your parents.

But the world is a very dangerious place. There are creatures out there, that can and will KILL YOU! Think of all that happen to you guys while you were gone like this. Your were nearly killed by a Kodiak, and you had us scared to death looking for you, and now, look at your poor friend Hunter, he could of died, and worse it could of been one of you guys...

You two are still too young to properly defend yourselves from the dangers of the world. You need 'guides'.. And that's what your parents do, they 'guide' you.. Just like I 'guided' them when I was returning to Jasper that time ago...

(takes deep breath) Anyway... My point is, please stop leaving, without even letting us now... One of these days, you may actually DIE out there, okay"

After Connor finished what was basically a speech. He saw that Kate and Humphrey had been lessoning to it also.

"That, was amazing Connor" Kate admitted.

Connor giggled, abit nervously. "Anyway... I guess should be heading off to bed" Connor said, then waved and headed to his den.


	31. Minor injuries

"So... This, is the lake you guys found" Mandy said, sounding somewhat disapointed.

She and Locas were looking at a 'knee deep' not and very wide, lake, not even even ending very far from were they were.

"Well... It's more of a stream, but yes, this is what we got" Locas replied.

Mandy let out a sigh.

* * *

><p>Ally hardly left the spot were her unconscience son was still lying.<p>

Kate and Connor were getting worried about her, often coming over to check on her.

"You know sweetie, it's approaching the daily Carribou hunt, care to come?" Kate asked Ally, who didn't respond.

"It'll help easy your pressured thoughts" Connor suggested.

Again she didn't reply. Having the Connor decide to just go without her, leave her to her privacy. Kate nodded in agreement.

Connor started leaving, but Kate stayed a few more moments.

"I'm sure Hunter will be fine, maybe you should try to relax a bit" Kate said quietly.

"Relax! My husband is long dead, Tiller still is away, I think I'm coming down with something, and my son is still under a possible coma, HOW CAN I POSSIBLY RELAX!" Ally cried out.

"Look, we are ALL under pressure about this, but he's still breathing, and that's what counts" Kate replied.

Ally went back to not answering.

Kate sighed, and soon started heading out. Worrying if Ally will ever return to her fun self.

* * *

><p>"Alright, everyone ready for the daily hunt?" Kate asked the pack of Alphas.<p>

They all nodded excitedly.

* * *

><p>ABIT LATER!<p>

* * *

><p>It didn't take them overly long to find a big pack of Carribous. At Kates lead they all attacked.<p>

Kate managed to bring down a few, fairly large Carribous.

So did Hutch and a few of the others.

But Kando ended up getting kicked in the stomach, by the back legs of one of the Carribous.

Hutch and a few others ran to check on him, and he said he would actually be alright, just needed to rest abit.

Connor ended up near Garth, as they both kept on attacking the Carribous.

Unfortantly for Connor a large one ran at him form behind, although not stabbing it's antlers into Connor's body, it still used them to throw Connor a high distance and had him land painfully on the ground.

Garth, mad a the Carribou, quickly killed it before checking Connor, who for the most part was actually seeming okay.

"You okay?" Garth asked, while helping him up.

"Yes, I've servived though worse, then this" Connor replied.

* * *

><p>Deciding they probably have enough meat.<p>

Everyone regrouped around Kate.

"Well, other then minor incidents, I say we all did a fine job" Kate said, happily.

"At least we don't have scars" Kando said.

"Are you fuckin kidding me, (turns around, showing large scratchs on his back) these, these weren't here before" Connor replied, with a groan.

"Fine, got me there" Kando said.

"Boys knock it off" Kate said.

"Okay" they both said.

Shortly after that, everyone started heading back.


	32. Dinner

**I'm afried I'm less filled of chapter ideas, then I usually. I'll try posting this chapter for all of y'all, but it'll probably not be all that good.**

* * *

><p>Everyone was eating all the Carribous.<p>

Connor was still in pain, but was managing to 'man' most of it out.

He noticed Humphrey and Kate abit more in front of him. But he just went back to eating.

* * *

><p>Kate and Humphrey were talking amongst each other.<p>

"Man, so many of us are under so much stress lately, I wasn't serprised that few of us were abit more clumbsy then usual, then joining Carribou hunts" Kate said.

"Are they sure they're alright?" Humphrey asked.

"Ya, they seemed to be coping with their pains, greatly" Kate replied.

Humphrey simply just let out a sigh.

* * *

><p>Adam and Kelly approached Matt, as he was eating.<p>

"God... I hope Hunter recovers soon" Matt said worriedly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, sweetie" Kelly assured him.

Matt nodded, even though he wasn't sure WHAT would happen to the poor guy.

"I should probably beheading to bed" Adam said, yawning.

"It's getting dark, I'll go with you, so you don't get lost" Kelly said.

"Oh ya. You two would LOVE to be alone in the dark won't you" Matt teased.

"Shut up Matt" Adam said angrily.

Kelly giggled. "Come on honey, let's just go before it gets even darker" she said.

Adam nodded, and off they went.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all I got...<strong>

**Please review...**


	33. Hunter is awake

THE NEXT MORNING!

* * *

><p>Matt was still fast asleep, when Linda gently woke him up.<p>

"What" the colourful wolf, said tiredly.

"Sweety we think Hunter might finally be coming out of his possible coma, or whatever" Linda replied, excitedly.

"REALLY!" Matt cried, instantly getting up.

"Yes, well, at least it's what our grandma Eve, mentioned, after she's been watching over him, almost the entire night" Linda replied. "Come on, our friends Adam and Kelly are waiting for us" she containued.

Without anouther word, Linda lead her brother to Adam and his girlfriend.

"Hi you two" Adam greeted. "Yes, hi" Kelly added, smiling sweetly.

"Anyway, is everyone ready to check on our friend Hunter?" Adam asked.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

><p>Th four of them, reached outside the den, Hunter was healing inside of. From there, they spotted Ally as well.<p>

Eve came out of the den.

"How is he?" Ally asked nervously. "Well, I think he might be awake" Eve replied.

* * *

><p>Sure enough they found Hunter, awake, but still resting.<p>

Ally, of corse, was the first to run over to him, gently but passionately hugging him.

"H Hi, mom" Hunter said to her, doing his best to hug her back. Ally quitely said, as she contaiued hugging him, before eventually, and slowly releasing from it.

Hunter noticed Matt, who smiled as he knew he was spotted. "Hi buddy" Matt greeted. "H Hey" Hunter replied, weakly.

Adam came beside Matt. "You doing okay?" the red wolf asked Hunter.

"I've been better" Hunter said, giggling abit.

Awkward silence.

"Well, we should probably let you rest abit more" Matt said, after a long while.

"I'll remain here anyway" Ally said, motherly.

None of the others doubted Ally's decision.

The others slowly started leaving. Except for Linda, who Hunter asked to stay just abit more, because he hadn't gotten to talk to her yet.

Linda smiled, and went over. But was also abit nervous, as she new this might be about what was said, before Hunter's injury.

Ally left for a brief moment, to get something.

* * *

><p>There was a brief, awkward silence between Hunter and Linda.<p>

"so... How are you?" Hunter eventually asked, nervously. "Same old, same old" Linda replied, also abit nervous. But she soon got over it.

"Lesson... I suppose your be wanting to decuss, how I agreed to be your girlfriend, back there, before your injury" Linda said.

"Oh, ya, that" Hunter replied, remembering what she was referring to. "What gave you a different answer this time?" He asked.

"I don't know, might of had to do with our howl" Linda replied.

"Funny, that's what inspired me to ask you" Hunter mentioned.

Linda giggled as she said "I thought as much".

Before anouther word was said, Linda took this as a perfect moment, to lean up to Hunter, and start softly kissing him, on the lips. They both closed there eyes to savor it.

"Ahem"

Startled by the voice Hunter and Linda both looked over, only to see that Ally has returned, carring a large piece of Carribou meat, obviously for Hunter.

She dropped the meat on the spot Hunter was laying on, so he can eat it, whenever he needs or wants, to.

Linda blushed in embarrassment, Ally giggled. "Sorry, Linda dear, didn't mean to embarrass you two" Ally said smiling.

Linda couldn't think of a answer, so stayed quite.

"I should probably get going now" Linda said eventually.

"Are you sure, sweetie?" Ally asked.

"Ya, don't want mom and dad worrying" Linda said, before heading off.

Once Linda left, Ally turned to her son, and smiled wildly at him.

"What?" Hunter asked.

Ally giggled. "Nothing, nothing" she said.

She then kissed his cheek, before getting back up. "Remember to eat" she reminded her son.


	34. Returning

A FEW SHORT DAYS LATER!

* * *

><p>It was around this time, that Tiller and Mandy decided to start returning to Jasper.<p>

"Are you guys sure, you wouldn't want to come with us?" Mandy asked Locas and them. "Yes... We got so much good things here, now... You and Tiller, saw it yourselves" Locas replied.

Mandy let out a sigh

"well... Tiller and I better get going then" Mandy said. "Alright, just revisit us if you can" Locas replied. "We're do our best" Mandy said, with a sweet smile.

She then gave her old friend a quick kiss on the cheek, before running over Tiller, who was waiting for her, further up ahead.

"You ready then sweetie?" Tiller asked. "Yes, I am" his sister replied. "alright then let's go" Tiller replied.

* * *

><p>AGAIN, I'LL SKIP PAST THE FOREST, THERES NOTHING IMPORTANT JOINING IT!<p>

* * *

><p>"Tiller, Mandy!" Connor called out excitedly, as he ran over, and hugged both of them at the same time.<p>

"Oh man, I missed you, both of you" Connor happily said, as he contained hugging them both.

"We missed you too, buddy" Tiller said, giggling abit.

"Yes, we did" Mandy added, softly.

Connor containued hugging the two of them, they both gladly let him do so.

Ally, Kate and Humphrey started also coming over at this point.

Connor released his hug at this point.

Ally went over to Tiller, greeting him with a soft, kiss of his cheek.

"Hello Mandy, you as well Tiller" Kate greeted.

"Hello Kate" Mandy replied, smiling.

"So... Anything interesting happen, while Mandy and I were gone?" Tiller asked, excited to know the answer.

Connor told about all that happened, including about Hunter's injury, and about their discovery of Ally being his mom.

"WHAT!... (turns to Tiller)... You didn't think this couldn't of been important to inform to your own sister" Mandy cried out.

"I forgot" Tiller admitted.

"Oh, that makes it all understandable" Mandy said, sarcasstically.

"look I'm sorry okay, I had a lot on my mind" Tiller replied.

Mandy sighed annoyedly, but decided to forget about it.

"Anyway, is the kid okay?" Mandy asked.

"Yes, he recovered several days ago" Ally replied.

"I believe he and Linda, even became a couple now" she added.

Really?" everyone asked, even Kate and Humphrey, didn't fully know yet.

"Ya, I believe he asked her out, joining the time me and the kids saw him awake... After Matt and them left, Linda stayed, he must of asked her out around then... I even cart them kissing for a bit" Ally told everyone.

"Oh boy, that must of been awkward for them" Humphrey said, laughing.

Ally giggled and said "Yes, that sweet little daughter of yours, was quite red".

Humphrey just laughed even more.

"By the way, anything interesting happen in Banff?" Connor asked.

"Well actually, the place is looking amazing, they even have girls down there" Mandy replied.

"Haha, really?" Connor asked, laughing abit.

"Yes, I met them... One of them even mentioned you once, I think her name was... Carry" Mandy replied.

Connor's eyes widened, "OH CRAP! She still remembers me" Connor thought outloud.

"What's so bad about her?" Humphrey asked. "Humphrey, she was the one that cheated on me" Connor replied.

"But sweetie, that was years ago, besides, she seems to have changed" Mandy replied.

"Honey, someone like that NEVER changes, I sure hope she isn't dating on of your pack members, poor guy will never see it coming" Connor replied.

"Well... The pack will have each other's backs, he might feel less unloved, at such a situation" Mandy told him.

Connor briefly remembered hurtful words she used, to break up with him.

_"It's not like anbody actually cares about you Connor, your own parents most likely abandoned you... You don't do anything right... I never loved you... Just leave"_

Connor shook out of it. "I hope they do, for his sake" Connor replied.


	35. Connor's memories

**CONNOR'S POV**

* * *

><p><em>I found myself, back in the area, of the pack, I had to leave all those years ago. <em>

_I guess I was remembering when Carry broke my heart, and all that stupid shit. _

_I must of already saw her cheating, because I could still feel the rage in my body. _

_I saw Carry come over, with her blondish fur and brown eyes. _

_"What do you want" I heard myself growl. She was about to reply, but I just heard myself shout out "GET AWAY FROM ME!" _

_"Give me a break... Do you really think anybody actually cares about you... Even your own PARENTS __abandoned you" Carry replied. _

_I remember that getting me super angry. "THEY DIDN'T ABANDON ME! THEY DIED!" I screamed in frustration. _

_"What makes you say that Connor" Carry said, acting all smart, thinking I won't be intelligent enough to remember what happened, but I DO remember. _

_"Yes... My family is dead.. My brother, my mother, DEAD! All of them... It happened wait in front of me... You will never understand what that is like Carry... But you were the only one I considered loving again, AND YOU FUCKIN CHEAT ON ME!" I cried out, completely enraged._

_"Well, I never actually loved you anyway... Why should I... You can't do 'anything' right... Maybe you should just leave, nobody wants you" Carry said, showing her true colors._

_She might of been right actually, I was never treated properly here, by ANYONE. They all bully me, and I never fully understand why._

_"Fine... Maybe I will" I said, and off I went. Before closing my eyes for several minuites. _

* * *

><p><em>When I reopened them, I was clearly stuck in another vision. <em>

_I was in Banff this time, looking at myself in the stream._

_I suddenly saw Mandy come over, at the time she was first introducing herself, I did the same, but nervously, witch she giggled about._

_I remember having an attraction to her, the moment I saw her. _

_But of coarse, I was never comfortable with reopening my heart... But... There was something she said joining this time, that made me realize my feeling to her, was full LOVE..._

_There was a awkward silence at first, witch simply added to my average nervousness around such pretty girls, or, any girls for that matter._

_"You don't have to be scared, we're only talking" She chuckled._

_"I've been nervous around woman, as beautiful as you, my whole life, so it's just natural behavior" I admitted. _

_She laughed, trying to cover her blushed cheeks. "Your certainly the charmer aren't you" she said, still blushing._

_"I suppose I would, if I wasn't so miserable... My family is dead, my girlfriend cheated on me, I have NOTHING left in my life... I've been unloved for nearly five and a half years" I admitted trying not to cry._

_Mandy was speechless, and I didn't blame her. _

_But what I never expected, was for her to be the first to ever feel full on sympathy, and even pulled me towards her. _

_ "Oh you poor poor thing" she said softly, and by this point she began passionately hugging me._

_Not gonna lie, I never seemed to help a lot._

_I never felt such soft fur before._

_But before long, she pulled away._

_"If it helps, I think you should deserve better then that" Mandy said warmly._

_"R Really?" I asked in serprise. _

_"Yeah.. Your nothing but a sweetheart, I could tell" Mandy replied._

_"Wow.. Nobody has ever said that" I admitted, almost needing to hide a tear._

_"Well, don't forget it" Mandy said smiling. _

_"Oh, I won't" I chuckled._

_"Catch you later" she said, and much to my serprise, she softly kissed my cheek, before heading off to check on everyone else._

_Joining my alone time, it was then and there I realized how much I loved her, but was still scared about telling her. _

_Again I closed my eyes, for a few moments._

* * *

><p>This time I woke up in my den, the dreams must of ended.<p>

I felt Mandy being affectionly snuggled up to me, like she usually is... I still can't believe how lucky I am. Not only for having Mandy, a beauitful woman, who happens to understand me better then almost anyone.

But for also having a family.

Being not only a uncle but also a godfather. And also for having a brother figure...

The idea of all these great things made me smile.

I kissed Mandy's tender cheek, even though she was sleeping, she still smiled and moaned quitely.

From then, I went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter, like always, please review<strong>


	36. Ending

THE NEXT AFTERNOON!

* * *

><p>It was around dinner time. And Matt was thinking about all that's happened.<p>

He saw Adam approch. "Hello" Adam greeted.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Matt asked, getting so use to seeing them being side by side.

"She said she was really busy today" Adam replied. Matt could only nodd in response.

"Where's Hunter?" Adam asked, looking around abit.

"Still on his date" Matt replied. "Oh, right" Adam said.

Awkward silence.

Matt bite into the carribou, chewed a piece, and eventually swallowed it.

"Matt... You do realize, it's your turn" Adam said.

Matt stared blankly at him, with a look of not understanding.

"Everyone in our 'gang' are in relationships, me, Hunter, your sister, and now I think that-

"Oh, not this again!" Matt cried out suddenly.

"Can you boys keep it down" a sudden female's voice said.

Matt and Adam, noticed a young girl, with greyish fur, eating in a spot near them. And she most likely over heard them, even without trying.

"Try her" Adam whispered.

"But she hates me" Matt whispered back.

"I can still slightly hear you, just so you know" the young girl said in the background.

"Come on man, do it" Adam said to Matt.

Matt sighed, but tired for it.

"Sally, would you ever think about-

"No" the girl said, before he even finished. She even moved back quite abit.

"Told you" Matt groaned to Adam.

"Okay, maybe she WAS a bad example, but you gotta admit, your kind of missing out" Adam replied.

Matt didn't respond.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>


End file.
